Love The Pain Away
by Stolideux
Summary: AU! Anthony Edward Stark has it all; a billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and Iron Man. What more can he ask for? But when a startling truth about Tony's past came into light, it might just change everything Tony knew. How can something so small-so vulnerable be worth more than anything Tony knew? A treasure he never knew he had is finally found. Dad!TonyFem!Harry TS/PP MCU verse
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's me and I have a new fanfiction to share with everyone. Okay I know I shouldn't post a new one yet since I have tons of unfinished ones here in the site. But I can't help it. This idea has been bugging me since well... I don't know, maybe October? I just need to put this up here. And after reading tons of HP/Avenger crossover I thought I needed to have a Daddy!TonyandHarry fanfiction. And as always this is a Fem!Harry fanfic.

Note: This story will mostly focus on the MCU and not much on HP verse. So might not see much of the wizarding world in here. It might pop out somewhere down the road, might make an arc or two about it but will not be the main focus of this fanfiction. Just a heads up guys~

 **Warning (s):** Alternate Universe! Mainly MCU  
Child!FEM!Harry  
Child Abuse and Neglect

 **Ratings** : T  
 _Unbetaed_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Avengers nor Harry Potter. They belong to their respective owners and creators.

* * *

London, United Kingdom  
2006

"You know what? Just tell them that I'm on vacation or something. Wait, or you can just tell them to suck it up!" Anthony 'Tony' Edward Stark glared at the piece of the electronic in his hand. He had half of his mind to tell Pepper to fire those old coots right there right now. But knowing his PA turned CEO, she's just going to shut the notion down. Tony grumbled, how dare they try to tell him what to do. He was Anthony Edward Stark! Billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist. He owns Stark Industries and he is the one who signs their paychecks every quarter. He's the boss and bosses can do whatever they want.

Stepping out from his black sedan, Tony took in the bustling city of London. It was hell lot of different than Malibu but there's nothing much changed since he was last here. It's been a while since he was here, yes he travelled a lot but he tended to avoid London all together.

"Yep it's been roughly six years. But who's counting?" Tony mussed, his mind travelling back to the reason why he was there in the first place.

…

* * *

 _It was bright sunny day in Malibu, California but it as always wasted on one Tony Stark who at the moment had barricaded himself inside his R &D lab working on his Iron Man suit. His improved Arc Reactor shone brightly against his grey muscle shirt as the man bustled around his lab tinkering away. He was in the middle of fixing from wiring on his helmet when a mechanical voice with a British accent called his attention._

" _Sir. Ms. Potts just arrived. She asked me to go get you." JARVIS, Tony's AI said._

 _Tony stopped, dropping his tools on his working table before yanking the safety goggles from his eyes._

" _Yeah. Be right there. Just give a minute will you J?"_

" _Of course Sir."_

 _The sight that greeted Tony when he emerged from his Lab got the man thinking. His former PA turned CEO of SI and his current love interest; Virginia 'Pepper' Potts was lounging on his sofa staring at the vase filled with Lilies on the coffee table. Tony reminded himself to ask where the flowers came from._

" _Hey there Pep!" Pepper titled her head sideways and smiled at Tony, waving him over._

" _Hey Tony." She sat up. "Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something."_

 _Tony blinked before shrugging a smirk appearing on his face. "Oh? You're finally admitting about your undying love for me?" He joked._

 _Pepper looked at Tony. "Really Tony?" She shook her head good naturedly before pulling a folder from her purse and placing it on the coffee table. "Kidding aside Tony, I want you to look over this."_

 _Tony eyed the folder warily before looking right back at Pepper. "Huh…"he reached for the folder and started to scan through it._

" _I found this while I was cleaning up some of your files in your office. I figured I'd asked JARVIS about this but decided to just ask you directly." Pepper said, but Tony hardly heard her. His grey eyes were glued on the folder, or rather on the photo that was inside the folder._

 _It was a polaroid photo of him together with a woman. Both had ice cream cones in their hands as they smiled at the camera. The photo was a little bit faded but Tony could clearly see himself and the woman._

 _Tony felt a pang on his chest at he stared at the photo. He could recognize those bright green eyes anywhere. There was no one he knew that had that hue of green for eyes._

' _Only hers…'_

" _Lily." He breathe, he ran a finger over Lily's photo._

" _So you know this woman? Who was she?" Pepper asked, she was genuinely interested in knowing who this Lily was. She knew that that Tony had many affairs with different women, but what she was curious what caused Tony to react like this._

 _Tony let out a long breathy sigh before hanging his head. "She was my girlfriend. Met her in London back in 1999."_

 _Pepper blinked. "So she's a girlfriend girlfriend? Not the type of fling you used to have?"_

 _Tony nodded. "Yeah. She was a Med Intern at the local hospital there. We met at some bar and just got along pretty well and a year later we were in a serious relationship." Tony trailed off, his eyes gaining a faraway look._

 _Pepper was surprised. She never expected Tony to have a serious relationship since well… Since it was Tony Stark. "So where is she now?"_

" _Dead." Tony mumbled darkly. "She's been dead for 6 years if you want to know how long."_

" _Tony I…"_

" _It's okay Pep. She's gone." Tony stood up and sauntered to his wet bar. He needed a drink, a strong one._

" _Tony…"_

" _Pepper stop. Why are you suddenly so interested about this? She was my ex-girlfriend who is dead. It's all in the past." Tony snapped, before downing his drink._

 _Pepper approached Tony and slide next to him; she didn't look at him but was eyeing the bottle of scotch in front of them. "Because Tony. If what you told me about Lily Evans is true then what I am going to tell you just became more important."_

 _Tony frowned. Confused at what Pepper is talking about. What's so important that she have to bring this all back?_

 _Pepper sighed. "Tony. I don't know if you knew about this. Lily Evans was pregnant when she died in the car accident. Lily died but her baby." Pepper paused. "Her baby survived Tony. And judging by your reaction about her, I am guessing that that baby is yours as well."_

 _Tony froze. "What?"_

" _Tony. You have a child out there. Yours and Lily."_

…

* * *

Tony let out a long sigh as he reclined back on his car. His mind was having a hard time processing everything that happened to him in the last 24 hours. He rubbed his forehead with his hand and let out a groan. How come he never knew about Lily being pregnant? Sure they broke it off when he told Lily that he had to return to the US and run his family business. They broke up as friends. But Tony really did loved Lily. Then he found out that she died a year later. Why didn't she tell him?

" _Do you know what-?"_

" _A daughter Tony, you have a little girl out there."_

And now here he is back in London, with a single task in mind.

He's going to find his and Lily's daughter, and he's not going to return to California until he finds her.

"Sir?"

"Yeah Hap?" Tony looked at Happy Hogan; his bodyguard slash driver through the rear view mirror. He could clearly see that man was worried about him. Well he was worried about himself as well. He had no idea what he needs to do.

"Do you want to go to the hotel now or you want to go somewhere else first?"

Tony thought for a second before looking back at Happy. They were driving out of London and is approaching Surrey where Pepper had booked him a hotel to stay in. "Just drop me to the nearest park would you buddy?" He needed to think.

"Of course sir."

* * *

And done. Yeh this is a trial chapter. (And not to mention short OTL) I want to see how you guys will respond to this. I already have the next chapter thought out. But I'll post it if I get a review or two, so yeah gimme those reviews. (It's christmas!)

The plot is still a bit fuzzy but I promise that everything will clear out as the story progress, granted that you guys want to continue reading. But I might just continue posting or something... The muse is very VERY strong.

Tell me what you think okay? Yes? Good! Thank you!

Until next chapter!

-stolideux


	2. Chapter 2

I did not expect that this story would be received this warmly by you guys. I am stunned speechless. I hit my 2 review target just under an hour after posting this story. Guys I am so happy. The amount of hits, favs and follows literally blew me away. Thank you very much. I'm so glad that you liked the first chapter. And I am a woman of her word so I quickly encoded the next chapter so here you go. Hope you like this!

Note: This story will revolve more on MCU and not much on HP. I might pitch in the HP verse somewhere in the story but it won't be a main thing. Also I kinda took liberty on changing Tony's age. I'm making him 23 years old when he met Lily in 1999 so by 2005 he is already 29 years old. I hope you guys won't mind much. I need Tony him to be a little bit younger for this story. But his age won't be too much of a thing since he's still the same Tony Stark albeit a little de-aged due to my very active imagination.

 **Warning (s):** Alternate Universe! Mainly MCU  
Child!FEM!Harry  
Child Abuse and Neglect

 **Ratings** : T  
 _Unbetaed_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Averngers nor Harry Potter. Avengers and Harry Potter are the property of Stan Lee and J.K. Rowlings respectively.

* * *

 **Chapter Two:**

* * *

"Get up! Get up you good for nothing girl! There's tons of work to do!" A blonde woman who has horse-like features nearly screamed as she banged at the door of the cupboard under the stairs. Inside the said cupboard, a little girl not older than five opened her eyes revealing her bright emerald eyes who at the moment was clouded with sleep. Blinking, the little girl rubbed the sleep from her eyes and let out a jaw cracking yawn while stretching her small body on the thin cot that was her bed.

"Get up girl or so help me I'll lock you in there for the whole day!" The woman shrieked, gave the door another strong bang before stalking away.

Maria Adelaide Evans or simply 'Addy' flinched at the threat. She quickly scrambled to her feet and peeked through the small opening of her cupboard before stepping out. She knew better than make her aunt wait, she slipped into the kitchen.

"Set the table and serve this. Make it quick." Her aunt, Petunia Dursley pointed at the small stack of porcelain dishes on the kitchen island. The former was bent over the stove, diligently watching the strips of bacon sizzle away. Addy's mouth watered as she took in the smell of the cooking bacon. She shook it away and carefully carted the fragile dishes to the dining room where two other people were currently sitting. Her cousin, Dudley Dursley was already munching away the stack of pancakes that was covered with ridiculous amount of maple syrup. Dudley was big kid, blonde hair with no table manners whatsoever. Addy thinks he's spoiled rotten, which was true. Addy watched in disgust as Dudley practically inhales the piece of pancake without even chewing them. He looked like a pig wearing blonde wig with the way he was eating.

"Girl." A gruff voice caught Addy's attention. Immediately, the little girl tensed as she slowly looked up to the older man's beady eyes. Her uncle, Vernon Dursley was a big man, more fat than muscle, he hardly have any neck and his mustache reminds her of a walrus.

"Yes uncle Vernon?" Addy muttered out, she carefully places the dishes in front of the large man.

"Where's the food?" Her uncle asked, his eyes narrowing at her. "Bring it here quickly."

Addy nodded and turned to the kitches. But Vernon caught her arm with his sweaty hand and gripped her hard and pulled her back. "Listen here girl." He spat. "I do hope that you learned your lesson. I don't mind reminding you again." Addy threw Dudley a glance-still pigging out before looking back at Vernon. She quickly nods. Her uncle released her, and went back to his newspaper. Addy let out the breath that she didn't she was holding before she quickly retreated back to the kitchen.

The scent of perfectly cooked bacon and hot chocolate assaulted her senses as she served the food. Her stomach grumbled as she watched the Dursleys eat their food. She would consider herself lucky if they left her a piece of bacon, but that hope was shot down when Dudley ate the last piece. She's going to have to make do with dry toast… again.

Addy sighed.

…

* * *

With a soft grunt, Addy pulled the last of the weed sprouting on her aunt Petunia's flower bed. She didn't want to damage any of the flowers so she took extra care in pulling out the weeds. Besides, tending to her aunt's flowers is one chore that she didn't mind doing. She loved flowers, especially Lilies.

She then heard uncle Vernon's car pull out from the garage. Vernon was going to drop Petunia and Dudley somewhere leaving her all alone in the house. Immediately, house number four descend into silence. Addy welcomed it. She pulled another weed she managed to miss before she standing up and patting down her now muddy Dudley hand me downs. Her aunt Petunia didn't give her anymore chores aside from weeding the garden so now she had the whole day to herself. The Dursleys was not due to be back until late that evening and Addy was not going to let the opportunity to stow away pass. She pulled out a weary looking coat and slipped out for the house through the backyard.

There was nothing really special about Privet Drive, it was epitome of ordinary. Everything looked exactly the same, same houses, same front yard— _everything_. The only thing that was different was the house numbers.

At the age of five, Addy knew how to get around Privet Drive and the neighboring neighborhood. She liked exploring places especially when her relatives were not around. Her aunt never really cared where she goes to be honest. Sometimes Addy would think that Petunia always hoped that she doesn't return from her excursion. Sometimes she would do the same—not returning to them.

Addy stopped in front of a small electronics and appliance repair shop at the edge of the Privet Drive. She stared at the exposed wirings of different electronics and appliance from the store window. She had this odd interest with anything that has something to do with technology or electronics. She once tinkered with a hand held gaming console that Dudley broke and managed to fix it again. She didn't return it to her cousin though. He didn't even notice that it was gone.

The guy who mans the shop noticed her and gave her a wave. Addy waved back before walking away.

At the end of Privet Drive, there's a small park where people—mostly kids play together every day. It was a Saturday so there were more kids playing in the playground. She smiled at the old ladies who were feeding the ducks with some bread crumbs near the pond, they were nice, and they would sometimes buy her an ice pop. She always come here, she even has a special secret place. It was an old rickety swing on top of the small hill on the edge of the park underneath a big willow tree. She watched the kids playing with each other longingly. She was not allowed to play there, Dudley and his friends made sure of that. Many would wonder how a six year old can influence a bunch of kids, well Dudley is a bully. He bullied anyone who tried befriending her, they stopped and she stopped trying. She didn't really mind. Some of the kids' parents were playing with them, laughter reached Addy's ears and she frowned. She turned away and continued walking to her spot.

Sometimes Addy would wonder about her parents. Who were they? What kind of people are they? Her aunt Petunia once told her that her Mum got herself pregnant with some guy and got herself killed in a car accident. Her aunt never told her anything about her Mum aside from that.

And her Dad? Nothing.

She wanted to ask more about them but that only resulted to be slapped and locked in her cupboard. She never dared ask. She wasn't allowed to ask about her parents, about anything from the Dursleys. Her eyes wandered back to the families loitering around. She didn't want to believe her aunt because one part of her wanted to believe that one day her daddy would come for her and her take her with him. She held onto to that hope. Dudley would tease her that her daddy didn't want her that's what he left her and her mum. Addy _almost_ believed him, but she didn't. There's was nothing that could make her believe anything that came out from her cousin's big mouth.

Nobody ever comes to her secret spot. The kids were scared of the willow tree. But Addy, Addy thought that the tree was beautiful. On top of that small hill has the best view of the park, of the sunset. She hiked the small hill and stopped when she saw her usually empty swing…occupied.

It was a man. He was wearing an expensive looking suit, much expensive looking than what her uncle Vernon would wear to work. He has a nicely cut dark brown hair and brown eyes? Addy was not sure, she was standing a little bit far for her to actually see. He was looking the other or he would have spotted her already. Her childish curiosity winning over her, she quietly crept towards the man and patted his broad shoulder.

"Uhm… excuse me sir?"

…

* * *

 **TONY**

"I know Pepper. It's just that… fine. Happy is waiting for me. Yes. Yes… uh huh. Alright I'll call you later… Okay. Bye." Tony sighed as he hanged his phone. Sometimes Pepper can be very overbearing. She acts more like his mother than her girlfriend. Her role as either his mother or girlfriend is up for debate, said Rhodey. Tony snorted. He pocketed his phone and looked around. He was in a small park somewhere near his hotel, nothing special. Kids and their parents are loitering around playing around, like any normal people would do. He walked around, taking in the crisp autumn air. The old ladies sitting on the bench near the pond even handed him some bread crumbs to feed the ducks which Tony did, albeit a little lost. He then noticed the big willow tree on top of a small hill and decided to just hang around there. It was a small hike but it was worth it. The place was deserted, only an old rickety swing greeted him. Tony smiled.

He tested the old swing to see if it would hold his weight and sat down. The view was pretty impressive; Tony would have to give them that. It overlooks the whole park, the perfect place to think. Tony let out a long sigh as he ran his hand over his face. He fished out something from his coat and held it in front of him. It was another picture. Lily. She was smiling at the camera, even in an old polaroid photo her brilliant green eyes shone. Tony swallowed a lump in his throat. He was the one who took this photo with Lily's camera. He let out a humorless laugh.

" _Why didn't you tell me Lils? If I knew I would have never left."_

Tony focused his brown eyes back at the photo. _A little girl._ Tony had never once thought about kids. Even when Stane was bugging him about producing an heir for Stark Industries, he waved off the notion. Now he has a little girl, a daughter he never knew he had. And for once, Tony didn't know what to do. He had never felt so lost in his life, not even when he was in Afghanistan, not even when he lost his parents. If he finds her, would she even want to go with him? Hell can he even be a dad? He didn't actually have the best role model in that area.

Tony sighed again. He'll just cross the bridge when he gets there. He has to find his daughter first.

He was so lost in his thought and he didn't notice a small presence approaching him. He slightly jumped in surprised when he felt someone tap him on his shoulder.

 _"Uhm… Excuse me sir?"_

He shook his head and looked slightly down. A little girl, who looked like she's about three years old judging from her small stature. She was looking down, fidgeting on her feet; Tony couldn't see much of her face.

"Uh. Hi there! Is this your swing?" he asked. The girl then slowly looked up to him; brilliant emerald green eyes met his chocolate brown ones.

Tony froze, like something had been lounged on his throat. She looked exactly like him when he was kid! Okay there were a some differences but the resemblance is uncanny! She has her eye shape, her chin... Tony could see himself in this little girl. He focused more on her eyes and felt something constrict inside of him.

 _Those eyes._

The little girl in turn, tilted her head slightly to the side and waved her dainty hands in front of his face. "Uhm… are you alright? Why are you staring at me like that?"

This seemed to knock Tony back into reality and smiled sheepishly at the girl. But his eyes never left girl's. The little girl shook her head and swayed her body with the heel of her feet. She smiled at Tony.

"I uh. Sorry it's just that you have pretty eyes." Tony blurted out. The little girl let out a giggle. She looked to her side and pursed her lips. "Yeah. I get that a lot." She shrugged. "You know, I shouldn't be talking to strangers."

Tony smirked. "Well then if I tell you my name then I won't be a stranger now would I?"

"I suppose not."

"I'm Tony Stark." Tony said, while holding out his hand in front of her.

The little girl flashed a bright smile before she grabbed his hand and shook it gently. "I'm Addy. Nice to meet you Mr. Stark."

Tony felt like his heart just melted.

* * *

Well this is it no turning back. This story is officially on-going! Thank you guys for making this possible. I was not kidding when I said that last chapter was a trial one. But you guys gave me the right push to continue on to the next chapter. Oh again about Tony's age. Don't think much about it, I only made him younger so he would he a legit excuse to return to US and that is run Stark Industries. Yeh hope that clear things out. His age won't be mentioned much.

Okay on the to the good stuff. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER OKAY? I need to know. I tried making it longer and looks like I succeeded! It's twice as long than the last chapter. (That's a good thing right?)

Drop your comment and reviews down below! I'm looking forward to hearing from you guys! Same review target. If I get two reviews. The next chapter won't be too far behind.

Thanks again!

-stolideux


	3. Chapter 3

OH MY GOSH I am on a roll! Another chapter for everyone! I managed to squeeze this out before I go back to my hometown for the holidays. Anyways, MANY THANKS GUYS! I am a happy potato! I literally lost sleep over this chapter and ended up drafting the next one as well. Thanks again for all the views, favs, follows and reviews I am so happy!

So without further ado, I present you the next chapter!

Enjoy!

 **Warning(s):** Alternate Universe  
ChildFEM!Harry  
Mentions of Child Abuse and Neglect

 **There's some scene of child abuse and swearing in this chapter. Just a little warning.**

 **Rating(s): T**  
 _UnBETAed_ (I'm thinking of looking for a BETA for this story. Anyone interested?)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't know Avengers nor Harry Potter. Avenger and Harry Potter belongs to Marvel and J.K. Rowlings respectively.

* * *

 **Chapter Three:**

* * *

 **TONY**

"Here you go kiddo." Tony said as he sat down on the crisp grass next to Adelaide. The girl beamed at him and gently took the steaming cup of delicious hot chocolate from his hands. "Careful it's still hot." Tony smirked, before blowing on his own cup of choco. Tony and Adelaide has been meeting on that same spot of the last couple of days. And Tony couldn't ask for more. The two of them became fast friends under the span of 48 hours, a record for anyone that was named Tony Stark. But who could blame him? Adelaide is a great kid and not the fact that Tony believes that this little girl is indeed her daughter.

He just needs to prove it.

He watched as the girl seating right next to him took a sip and smiled softly at the taste. "Good?" he asked.

"Yeah. I like hot chocolate. It's delicious. But I never get any at my relative's house." Adelaide said, her voice thinning down at the last bit, barely audible. Tony heard it though and a frown made its way to his handsome features. He took in Adelaide's appearance and committed it into his memory. He was pretty sure that her relatives are not treating her properly. I mean it would take a blind man not to see that. No six year old should have a body of a three year old. Adelaide was skinny as a stick. And don't get him started on the way she was dressed. Her clothes were no way appropriates her, worn and three times her size. And it was boy's clothes! Boy's clothes for pete's sake!A strong gust of wind swept through then making Adelaide tug on her sleeves before gripping her cup once again. But that's when Tony saw it. He could see hints of bruises littering her wrist and some from her lower arm. Tony resisted the urge to tug the sleeves down to see them. Seeing those bruises on Adelaide's skin made his blood boil. He wanted to ask badly, he tried once, yesterday to be exact but Adelaide just steered the conversation away. But he remembered how her overall demeanor changed, she was flushed, stuttering and her eyes kept darting from left to right. Everything about her actions rubbed him in the worst way.

"Hey Mr. Tony?" Adelaide turned to Tony and stared at him with her big green eyes.

"Yes Adelaide?" He turned to her and pried the empty cup of choco from her hands. He needed that for later.

"You never told me where you are from."

Tony blinked before grinning at her. He never told her that did he, well it never really turned up. "Well I am definitely not from this side of the world." Adelaide blinked at him, before tilted her head slightly to the side.

' _Cute'._ Tony thought. "I'm from the US. California, you heard of that place right? Lots of sun and sea." He said while making wild gestures with his hands.

"Yeah. I've read about it from my cousin's books." She scrunched her nose slightly. "He never reads those books."

Tony chuckled and pulled Adelaide closer to him, throwing his arm around the little girl's shoulder.

"This feels nice Mr. Tony…" Adelaide mumbled, before letting out a soft contented sigh her eyes dancing with glee as she watched the leaves of the willow tree sway with the wind. Tony's eyes softened after hearing Adelaide. He couldn't stop himself from leaning over the girl and pressing a kiss on the side of her head. "Nice huh? I think so too." He pulled Adelaide closer and the two of them just sat there watching the sun as it sets.

He glanced at the empty cup of choco and pursed his lips. He needed to check.

He needs to be sure.

…

* * *

"Sir I have it." Happy said as he puts a small paper bag in front of Tony. As always the man still hates being handed things. He claims that it's a pet peeve, but Pepper thinks it his eccentricity rearing its head. Tony was focused on his Stark Pad doing God knows what and just nodded at Happy. "Thanks buddy, Uh can you patch in Pepper? I need to talk to her." Tony mumbled, before grabbing his phone from the table.

"JARVIS, you there?" Tony called. A disembodied voice came through the Stark Pad.

"For you sir. Always."

"Of course." Tony intoned. "J, I need you to look into the people that are living on Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whining." It was good that Adelaide told him where she lived during one their 20 questions session that they loved to do whenever they are together.

"Running through database right now sir."

Tony grunted when his phone went off. He grabs the smaller piece of tech and walks out to his hotel room's terrace.

"Tony? Is everything alright?" Pepper's worried voice greeted Tony before he changed the call to a video one.

"Hey Pepper. I need you to do something for me okay? I've sent some DNA sample through JARVIS that you should have right now." On cue Pepper picked up her own Stark pad before looking back at him. "I just got it. What's this for?" she asked.

"Remember the little girl that I was telling you last night? Adelaide?"

Pepper nods from the screen. "She really does look like you. You think she's-?"

"I'm pretty sure Pep. But I want to be sure. I needed her DNA compared to mine so I can legally gain custody for her immediately." A dark look suddenly crossed the Stark's features. "I don't want her to stay with her relatives any longer. I don't think that she's being treated properly Pep. I saw bruises on her arms earlier!" Tony snapped, his breaths were coming out in puffs as righteous anger gripped him.

"Calm down Tony. I'll send this to one of our team and have them compare it. I'll send you the result as soon as possible." Pepper said, her voice soft.

Tony let out a frustrated sigh, before he rubbed his face with his hands. "I know it's just. When I saw them I felt so angry. Why did I feel angry? I never felt angry for anyone before! Well maybe except for you and Rhodey…" he grumbled out.

"Calm down Tony. Everything is going to be fine."

Tony chuckled humorlessly.

"Go get some rest Tony. I'll talk to you soon." Pepper smiled before hanging up.

Tony hummed. Yeah he needs that. Badly.

…

* * *

 **ADELAIDE**

Adelaide can't remember the last time she felt this happy. Meeting Mr. Tony was one of the best things that ever happened to her. Sure she was shy around him when they first met but that's normal for little girls' right? Being shy around new people? Adelaide sure hope so. She and Mr. Tony talked about many things; he even treated her for some hot chocolate!

She hummed a tune as she walked back to her relatives' house. Nothing could damper her mood for the rest of the day. Mr. Tony told her that he will be waiting for her again in their secret spot again tomorrow! Adelaide can't wait.

Adelaide felt really happy when Mr. Tony called her with her name. Adelaide was a mouthful but she never hears her name much. Her relatives would either call her 'girl' or 'freak', not by her real name. There's something about way Mr. Tony says her name that it makes her tummy warm and all fuzzy on the inside. Yep, she liked Mr. Tony more because of that!

She remembered the sensation of when Mr. Tony's lips touched her head. Adelaide lifted her hand and touched the place where Mr. Tony had kissed him. Nobody ever kissed her. No one but Mr. Tony. She didn't know much about positive human contact, since she hardly gets any, but she knew that kisses are good right? She let out a soft giggle before walking again, this time she had a small bounce in her every step.

Her smiled froze and cold dread suddenly crept to her at the sight of Number Four. Her Uncle's car is already there. He was not due to return home for another hour or so. She quickly ducked into the small passageway towards their backyard and quietly slipped inside. She hoped that her Uncle would not see her.

"GIRL! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Adelaide tensed when she heard her uncle bellow from the kitchen door. She slowly turned from the door to face her uncle and saw him sprawled on the kitchen island, a bottle of alcohol half empty in front of him. Adelaide gulped.

"J-Just outside uncle Vernon." She stuttered, her face rapidly losing it color as Vernon stood from the bar and lumbered towards her. He grabs her shirt and pulls her closer to him. The stench of alcohol from the man's mouth hit Adelaide making her slightly nauseous.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Vernon screamed, he began shaking Adelaide violently from her shoulders before throwing her to the floor. Adelaide stared at her rampaging uncle with utter fear. He's going to hit her again! She pushed back the tears that are threatening to fall from her eyes; uncle Vernon didn't like it when she cried. He would hit her harder.

Adelaide's darted around her, searching for any sign of her aunt and cousin. They were not home yet. It's just her and uncle Vernon. No one would stop him when he gets to far. She started to shake, she quickly crawled to the corner of the kitchen between the stove and the refrigerator desperately trying to make herself small.

"GET BACK HERE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING LITTLE PIECE OF SHITE!" Vernon bellowed again, waddling towards Adelaide. She didn't know what her uncle was talking about. Why was he so angry with her? She didn't do anything to him!

Adelaide whimpered when Vernon pulled her up from her spot. She trembled under the man's alcohol dazed eyes. He raised his big meaty hand struck her across the face. The impact along sent her little body to the floor. Adelaide cradled her now split lip as she backs away from Vernon.

"Uncle. Please! I'm sorry! I… I won't do it again!" Adelaide begged, tears where rolling from her eyes. But the man was not listening. He was just about the hit here where they here Dudley's voice whining from the front door. Vernon hauled her small body and sneered at her. "It's your fault. That's I'm getting demoted. It's your fault!" Vernon hissed before he dragged her towards her cupboard, almost ripping the door from its hinges before throwing her inside and locking her in.

Adelaide whimpered, she curled herself into a ball. She grabbed her dirty old blanket and muffled her tears with them. Her face hurts. She knew it's going to look bad tomorrow. Mr. Tony would see it and he will know how bad she was and he's going to leave her.

She didn't want Mr. Tony to leave her. She curled herself more, before falling asleep with only one person on her young mind.

"Mr. Tony…"

…

* * *

 **TONY**

"Sir. I just finished running a background check for one Vernon Dursley." JARVIS voice woke Tony from his rather fitful nap. He heaved a jaw cracking yawn before sitting up from his bed. Tony took the Starkpad from its holder and read whatever JARVIS has for him.

"Vernon Dursley is a Sales Representative of a company that makes drills called Grunnings sir. He is due for a demotion after receiving complaints with sexual harassment from his co-workers. There also been a huge amount of sales discrepancies found in his department since he assumed his position as Sales Representative." JARVIS continued.

Tony yawned once again and quirked an eyebrow at the picture of the man flashed on his pad. The man was a size of a whale! How come the man was still alive with that amount of fat in his body is beyond Tony. "Grunnings?" he asked the AI.

"Grunnings Company contracted Stark Industries for their machineries in making drills sir."

"Hmmm. File that info for later JARVIS. What time is it?"

"It's exactly 09: 14 am Pacific Standard Time."

"Any news from Pepper?"

"I'm afraid not sir. But she did sent you an e-mail stating that the documents that you are asking will be made available early this evening sir."

Tony stalked his hotel room, rummaging through the kitchen and made himself a coffee. He looked up to Happy who was still dozing away in the sofa. "Alright J. Thanks."

"You're welcome sir."

…

* * *

 **PEPPER**

"Here you are Ms. Potts. Everything is in that folder."

Pepper looked up from her desk and stared at the folder in front of her. This is it. Inside that folder is the DNA test that Tony wanted. She looked up at the man who was wearing a lab coat and stared at him. "I trust that you have handled this with utmost confidentiality? Mr. Stark would not be pleased if any of this goes out without his permission." Pepper informed the man.

The man shifts on his feet, nodding at her. "Yes Ms. Potts. I made sure to dispose of the documents, leaving that the only copy."

Pepper replied with a curt nod. "Alright. Thank you."

She quickly fires her laptop on and copied the documents from the flash disk inside the folder. She sent it to Tony's private server. Pepper didn't dare open the file. Tony should be the first on to see it, as much as she wanted to know as well. But she knew where she stood. She can only support the man whatever the results will be.

She leaned back to her chair after sending the file. She could feel her heart beating hard against her chest. Why was she so nervous about this? Probably because whatever the results will be, it's going to change Tony. She was sure of it. Her eyes traveled down to the folder and noticed a piece of paper peaking. She reached for it and held it. Pepper let out a small gasp, it was a picture of a newborn baby laying on top of woman.

A newborn little girl.

...

* * *

YES! And another chapter hits the ground! It's roughly the same length as the previous chapter. But this chapter is more of a filler type. I just need to put something in between the story lines. About the the abuse scene, I hope I didn't make anyone uncomfortable. I actually writing that scene through memories. I really don't have any fond memories of being alone with drunk people... so yeh. It's a bit of a challenge writing that part but I managed to do it. I'm moving on.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OKAY? And keep those reviews coming! Since you guys always breaks my review target I'm stepping it up. 5 reviews? What do you think? Can you guys give me 5 reviews? Please do! Feedback from my readers pushes me to draft the next chapter.

Drop your comments and review down below okay? I'm looking forward in hearing from you guys!

THANK YOU AGAIN! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

-stolideux


	4. Chapter 4

MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! Again you all managed to stun me speechless with the amount of feedback I got with the previous chapter. I'm sorry if I can't reply to each reviews but that doesn't make me appreciate you any less. I love you guys. I really really love you! Thanks again!

Oh. I managed to use up all my kleenex while typing this chapter. I don't know about you but that's just me. This chapter and the next one is very emotional for me. Anyway here is the chapter!

Enjoy!

 **Warning(s)** : Alternate Universe!  
ChildFEM!Harry  
Child Abuse and Neglect

 **Scenes of Child Abuse and swearing present in this chapter. A warning to everyone.**

 **Ratings: T(+)**

 **UnBETAed**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Avengers / IronMan or Harry Potter. Avengers /IronMan and Harry Potter belongs to Marvel and J.K. Rowlings respectively.

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

* * *

 **TONY**

"Sir. Ms. Potts had just finished uploading the DNA testing results to your private servers. Do you want to go through it now?" Tony's head shot up from his coffee when he heard it. He downed the rest of his drink and grabbed his pad and started sorting through his files. His dark eyes stopped at the Pepper's most recent upload. He waited for this for a whole day. That included 20 calls to Pepper which the latter ignored, a new Mark design and five cups of black coffee. Finally, his proof—his evidence to prove that what his gut feeling has been telling him is true.

Tony felt a lump forming in his throat as he continued to stare at the email from his pad's interface. What if the result turned out negative? What if Adelaide was not his daughter? Hesitation suddenly pooled in the billionaire's gut. Of all the time to have cold feet it had to be now. Tony huffed. Will it really matter if Adelaide turned out not to be his daughter?

" _No it won't."_ Tony told himself. Images of a smiling Adelaide invaded his mind.

" _No it won't."_ He repeated to himself, his mind finally arriving into a decision. He wouldn't leave Adelaide alone even if she turned out not to be a Stark. That's what adoption is all about right?

The billionaire focused back on his pad's interface and pressed the email. The couple of seconds that took the file to load felt like hours for Tony.

"Paternity test certificate for Maria Adelaide Evans…" Tony's mind reeled as he read through the items listed in the file. Every single detail, he took it all in. He didn't understand much about this branch of science but he was confident that he could learn to understand it right now. A strong feeling of familiarity gripped him when he read the little girl's full name. She was named as an Evans. Lily was an Evans. If that wasn't enough proof then he didn't know what. He continued to read on.

"… DNA samples from Anthony Edward Stark compared to Maria Adelaide Evans resulted to a 98 percent match…"

"… _Match."_

Tony's eyes widened. _A match! Adelaide's his daughter!_

"Sir?" JARVIS voice echoed from the pad, snapping Tony from his somewhat stupor. His eyes never left that one line from the file.

He found his little girl.

He's a father.

"JARVIS call Pepper please." Tony demanded his voice slightly quivering at his discovery. He needed Pepper, he needed someone to tell him that this was real.

"Of course sir." It only took the AI to connect the call and Pepper's worried voice sounded from Tony's earpiece.

"Tony? Are you alright? Did you read the result? What did it say?" Pepper babbled, but Tony didn't care he was still beside himself in shock and glee. "Pepper…" he let out a small laugh. A genuine one. "I just found my little girl. It's a match. I'm a father Pepper! Can you believe it?" He laughs again, switching the call to a video again, he beamed at the smiling face of Pepper.

"Well I'm way past the surprised stage Mr. Stark. You were never really discreet with your previous affairs." Pepper joked, her eyes shone with happiness, happiness for her boss. Pepper had never seen Tony this happy before. Not even when he managed to create his Iron Man suit. Maybe not even then.

"I knew it. I knew the moment I laid eyes on her Pepper." Tony's voice came out a little shaky but the smile never left his face. He shook his head disbelievingly. "This just makes it so real." He mumbled.

"What are you going to do Tony?"

Tony flashed a grin at his CEO. "I'm taking my daughter home with me Pepper. Can you start the renovation at the house?"

"Of course Tony." Pepper beamed at him before hanging up. Tony let out a long breathy sigh, he reclined back to his seat and stared at the white ceiling. He didn't even comment at how dull the thing looked like he would normally. His mind was already elsewhere. Adelaide's his daughter, his flesh and blood and he finally found her. The smile from his face fell when he remembered what Adelaide had looked like earlier when he saw her.

…

* * *

 _Earlier that day:_

For the first time since Tony met Adelaide, he arrived at their secret spot first. Adelaide usually arrives first, but today he was there first. It was odd, but Tony didn't think too much about it. If he knew right, maybe the kid just caught up with the ridiculous amount of chores her despicable relatives makes her do. Tony grumbled. He started foraging around the willow tree to pass the time. The tree was impressive, Tony thought. It was different, resilient. The billionaire thought about getting one planted back at Malibu. He have to check that with Pepper first. He threw a tree another look before a mischievous smile spread through his face. Maybe not.

"Mr. Tony?"

Tony's smile turned even wider (if that was even possible) when he heard Adelaide calling out. He ducked under the tree's leaves and approached the little girl. Said girl had her back turned to him and was wearing even more worn looking clothes.

"Hey there kiddo…" His cheery voice died when Adelaide turned to him. The girl was harried. Paler than he last seen her (yesterday) and there was a dark bruise marring the lower part of her face. Tony sprinted and dropped to his knees in front of her. He gently held her face and looked at the offending bruise, it new and turning darker. He also noticed her split lip, still swollen with hints of crusted blood of the corner on her lip.

"What happened?!" Tony demanded, his eye searching Adelaide's. She flinched, but the little girl was determined not to meet his eyes.

"I fell down." Came Adelaide's reply. She was still avoiding his eyes and was staring at the empty space near her shoe.

"Adelaide…You can't get a bruise like that from falling down." Tony started, not convinced at all.

"Yes I can. I…I just fell down." Her answer was shaky, her whole being was tense. This triggered the warning signs in Tony's head. He wanted to press; God knows how he wants to. But… seeing Adelaide's state. Tony swore that he would do something about this as soon as possible.

"Alright. Let me see that. I think we need to have to ice that thing. That looks ugly. You sure you fell down?" Tony asked, his voice still sounded worried but lighter. Adelaide smiled, split lip and all.

…

"Hey Mr. Tony? What are you doing there in London? Are you looking for something?" Adelaide asked, in her hand was a small ice pack which was held on against her cheek. The two of them were sitting on one of the park bench near the pond. The old ladies that usually loiter around here were nowhere to be found. Not that Tony was complaining, those old ladies are weird!

Tony stared at Adelaide for a while, thinking of how to answer her. Adelaide is a bright kid, smart, curious. Her eyes were filled with them it made them look much much brighter than it really was. But underneath those things, Tony saw that Adelaide was a troubled kid, her eyes held something that he would sometimes see within his own eyes. Loneliness, pain…

"I'm here looking for someone." Tony replied, he broke away from her eyes and stared at the few remaining ducks swimming in the waters. "I found out that I have a daughter somewhere here in London. So I came to find her."

"Oh. Whoever your daughter is… She's very lucky." Tony turned to Adelaide again confused.

"I mean she has you for a daddy…" her voice was barely audible. "I never met my parents. My Mummy died even before she gave birth to me. I don't know who my Daddy is, I don't even know if I have one. My aunt says that I don't deserve to have a family. That's why Mummy died and my Daddy went away."

Tony couldn't take it anymore. He felt his jaded heart break at Adelaide's words. He gently scoops the little girl and placed her on his lap. Adelaide quickly wrapped her skinny arms around Tony's neck and pressed her head against his shoulder. She was already crying by then. Tony felt horrible. He couldn't think of any words to comfort her, so he just started to rub her back soothing her while he murmured reassuring words to her ear.

"If someday my Daddy will come for me. I want him to be just like Mr. Tony. I wish Mr. Tony is my Daddy…"

…

Tony groaned before he stood from his couch and stared pacing. He glanced at the wall clock and grimaced.

6:37 pm. Any chance that he called out his legal team to start drawing up papers to grant him custody at this hour would have been close to nil if he was any normal person. But he's not just a normal person after all. "JARVIS send word to SI legal team that I want custody of Adelaide before tomorrow. Make it clear that if anything leaks out they are going to have to deal with me."

"Already done sir. You can expect a call from your lawyers tomorrow morning at latest." Tony couldn't help but grin. He freaking loves his AI. He leaned back to his chair again and sighed. What now? Can he actually wait for another twelve hours before actually seeing Adelaide?

"I don't think so. Happy?" Tony grumbled he shoots out from his comfy couch and called out his driver. The said man jogs out from the kitchen and looked at his boss with a slightly confused look on his face. "Sir?"

"Get the car. I'm picking up my little girl tonight."

…

* * *

 **ADELAIDE**

"Hey freak! Mum and Dad are looking for you!" Dudley's whinny voice called her out. Adelaide was still a couple of blocks away from number four when she was cornered by her cousin. His pudgy body towered over her skinny one as he sneered down at her with his goons for friends lags behind snickering. Adelaide looked up to Dudley's beady eyes and stared back. She doesn't react to her cousin's name calling anymore but that didn't mean that she couldn't make his sweat with her gaze.

"Y-you did something bad! I knew it! I saw you talking to some guy in the park! Dad was not happy." Adelaide's eyes widened. Dudley saw her with Mr. Tony! Cold sweat started to break out from her forehead. Dudley noticed her reaction and smirked at her. "Oh you are so in trouble."

Adelaide could hear her blood thumping in her ears as she approached her relative's house. She was scared. Uncle Vernon was having a hissy fit because of his work and was not in his very best mood. Adelaide cringed at the thought. A pissed Uncle Vernon is a bad uncle Vernon. She was not looking forward in returning to number four.

Slipping inside the backdoor without noise is the easiest part of sneaking back to her cupboard but crossing between the dinner room and the sitting room is not. Adelaide's hand was already clammy when she reached the door. The stench of alcohol greeted her nostrils when she entered. Bottle of alcohol littered the kitchen island, the kitchen was messy. Adelaide gulped, Aunt Petunia would freak if she saw this. Tiptoeing around the mess, she peeked through the kitchen's threshold, checking if her uncle was around.

There's was no one there.

Gritting her teeth, she quickly darted out of the kitchen dashing through the dinner room and towards her cupboard. She let out a sigh of relief when she reached her cupboard door. She turned the knob slowly but it didn't budge.

Her cupboard was locked.

"Vernon. She's here." She heard her Aunt's voice from the living room. She snaps her head to her side just in time to see her uncle Vernon reaching over her and yanked her hair back. Adelaide yelped in pain. She quickly let go of the door knob and grabs her uncle's hand.

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING LITTLE BITCH! YOU COSTED ME MY JOB!" Uncle Vernon screamed before he hit her again across the face. Adelaide whimpered as she curled to the corner when Vernon let go of her. She saw her Aunt Petunia locking the door and pulling the curtains over the windows. What are they going to do with her? What did she do?

"WE TOOK YOU IN! WE FED YOU! CLOTHED YOU! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US? BRING US MISFORTUNE?!" Vernon yelled again, he leered down at her and yanked her again to her feet. He started to hit her face again, his blows getting strong as each hit. Adelaide cried, but she couldn't do anything. Vernon was bigger, stronger. Petunia was just sitting there, watching.

Pain exploded in her head when Vernon slammed her against the wall repeatedly. Adelaide didn't know what was happening; all she knows is that everything hurts. "I-I'm s-s-s-sorry uncle. I-I w-won't do i-it a-again…" she begged. She felt something sticky and red running down the side of her head. Was it blood? Her blood? She could hardly see anything, her face and body was pulsing in pain.

"You really are a little bitch are you? Marge was right all along. Whoring yourself already huh? Who was that man? Who is it?!" Vernon screamed as he kicked her torso after every word. Adelaide whimpered, she lay on her side desperate to protect herself from her uncle's onslaughts. Her uncle knew that she was meeting with Mr. Tony! But Mr. Tony was her friend! Why won't they let her meet him? She didn't know how much more her uncle would continue to beat her. Everything hurts, she couldn't move—everything was blurry, black spots littered her vision before she started hacking up blood. She could still feel her uncle kicking her against the wall. She couldn't even feel it anymore, her body was numbed. She just wanted everything to end.

Is she going to die?

…

* * *

 **TONY**

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Tony asked Happy, the two of them where cruising Privet Drive looking for house number four and so far finding the said house was proving to be a challenge.

Happy glanced at the GPS installed in the car before looking back to the road. "I don't know sir. Every house looks the same… it's creepy." Tony rolled his eyes. They took another turn before Tony caught a house with an embossed number four sign on its door. "Hap, pull over I think we're here."

Tony stared at the house with apprehension. There was nothing special about this house at all, it was…ordinary. He stood on the driveway for a second before he surveyed the place. The house was a barely lit, windows bolted with the curtains drawn. Then he heard it. It was faint but he heard it. Someone was shouting then there was a crashing sound. He threw Happy a look before he approached the door. The crashing sound became more prominent then there was a cry. Tony felt his blood freeze. He gripped the doorknob and found it locked. The muffled screaming intensified. Growling, Tony took a few steps back from the door before ramming his shoulder against it. It only took two tries before the door burst opened. Frantic eyes scanned the receiving room, Tony quickly ran though the threshold and to the dinner room. What he saw inside made Anthony Edward Stark see red.

"ADELAIDE!"

…

* * *

 **ADELAIDE**

Suddenly she could something crashing; she didn't fell another kick from her uncle Vernon. Voices? They were screaming. She could hear her Uncle Vernon. Her aunt Petunia shrieked. She wanted to cover her ears but she too tired to do so. Another crash. What was happening? Who is it? Suddenly she felt someone calling her name.

"—delaide! Adelaide! Hang on baby!" The voices sounded familiar. She could feel someone's hand holding her head. "Oh God! Hang in there! Daddy's got you."

 _Daddy?_ Adelaide wanted to know who it was. She pushed herself to open her eyes, only managing to crack one open slightly. She could make out a man hovering over her. Tears suddenly sprang into her eyes as she recognized the man.

"Mr. Tony…"

"Adelaide! Stay with me kiddo. Stay with me alright? Daddy's got you." She heard Mr. Tony say before everything went black.

…

* * *

Yes. I cut the chapter right there. I am freaking evil. Yes I won't deny that. *dodges Thor's hammer* *insert nervous laughter here*

Okay guys. this chapter goes from light to dark before anyone could say Avengers Assemble. Lol okay I'll stop. Anyway what do you think about this chapter? Tell me okay? Writing this was challenging like really. Not when you're writing something as sensitive as this with your least favorite person is loitering around the same room. Challenging I tell you. *huffs

Drop your comments and reviews down below. I'm looking forward to hearing what you guys think about this chapter. I will wait for each and every review while I drown myself with the feels as I draft the next chapter.

THANK YOU AND MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! See you in the next chapter!

-stolideux


	5. Chapter 5

**HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!** Here's to another year of inspiration so I can write more fanfiction and stuff! My New Year's resolution when it comes to writing fanfiction is so avoid making too much cliffhangers! (This will probably last for a couple of chapters or so before I go ahead and throw another cliffie *wink wink).

Anway, BIG THANKS to everyone! I am mind blown with the amount of feedback the previous chapter received! (granted that it's mostly complaints about the cliffie but hey! That's just how I roll~) I apologize if I wasn't able to respond to all the reviews (I was really busy the last couple of days ;_;) But I am so happy that I got carried away writing this chapter. This is the longest chapter for this story to date.

Okay I'll stop now and continue on. Here you gooo~

 **Warning(s)** : Alternate Universe!  
ChildFEM!Harry  
Mentions of Child Abuse and Neglect

 **Ratings: T+** for swear words.  
 **UnBETAed**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Avengers/IronMan nor Harry Potter. Avengers/IronMan and Harry Potter belongs to Marvel and J.K. Rowlings respectively.

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

* * *

 **TONY**

Tony was _this_ close from literally tearing his hair out from his head. He couldn't wrap his mind everything that happened the past couple of hours. It's quite similar to what he had felt when he first landed here in London. But this time, this time it's just felt so surreal. Like a nightmare that the billionaire wanted to wake up from. Running his hand again over his head, Tony looked up from the cold waiting bench where he was currently seated just outside the hospital's emergency room towards the curtained ward a few feet away from him. He didn't trust his body to hold his weight if he tried to stand up, it's like the life was sucked from his whole being. He felt helpless. He couldn't do anything.

"Fuck."

He couldn't get the image of a bloodied Adelaide, lying unconscious in front of him out of his mind. He didn't think it was possible. The scene was welded into his memories that would forever haunt him.

"Mr. Stark?" a woman, around her late 40's wearing a white lab coat approached him and sat right next to him. Tony couldn't make out the woman's school expression and it only added to the anxiety that he felt right now. Tony inclined his head slightly; he didn't trust his voice at the moment but he needed to know. He needed to know what happened to his daughter.

"How is she?" he asked, his voice urgent desperate even.

The doctor looked at the billionaire and sighed. "Mr. Stark. You were very lucky. If you haven't brought her in I can't imagined what could have happened." Cold dread crawled once again to Tony's spine, he didn't realized that he was that close from losing his little girl. He let out a sigh before staring back at the doctor. "Is she alright?"

"She's stable at the moment. Though she's still unconscious, we will continue to monitor her for the next 24 hours or so."

"Can I see her?" Tony knew his voice sounded desperate. He didn't care, it's Adelaide.

"Of course." Tony quickly shot up from his seat and made a beeline towards the door when the doctor cut him off. "Mr. Stark you have to understand that Adelaide's case is a form of severe child abuse. Social Services will come and question you in the future." Tony stopped, his hands clenching on his sides. Of course he knew. The doctor didn't have to remind him that. He threw a doctor a look before disappearing inside the hospital.

…

Any amount of self-reassurance that Adelaide is alright did not prepared Tony when he laid his eyes on his daughter for the first time that night. Tony with all his worth was a man of machines and technology; he was used to its presence—lived in its presence. But the sound of whirling, whooshing and beeping made the billionaire inventor's head spin. The room was average in size with cream colored walls situated in the middle of the room was a bed, Adelaide. The little girl looked small under the pristine white hospital sheets. Tony felt a lump in his throat as he took in the sight of Adelaide.

A thick bandage was wrapped around her forehead, bruises littered her face, left arm in a cast, tubes coming out from her mouth. Tony wanted to throw up but dared not to. Instead he slithered his much larger hand over Adelaide's uninjured one and held it. He took a seat on the chair right next to the bed and just stared at Adelaide.

"Hey there baby girl. You're gonna be alright Adelaide. You're gonna be alright." Tony mumbled before pressing his lip on back of Adelaide's hand

" _You're gonna be alright. Daddy's got you."_

…

 _"How is she Tony?"_ Pepper's worried face greeted Tony the moment he answered her call. Pepper's done nothing but worry since he arrived in London and Tony couldn't help but feel bad about it. He didn't want to make her worry more but shit just has to happen. Tony sighed; tired eyes looked back at the strawberry blonde CEO. "Stable. Damn doctors won't tell me anything." He grumbled. Tony was currently seated at the plush couch on one corner of Adelaide's suite room. The billionaire demanded that Adelaide be moved to a bigger room thus the suite. Tony eyes wandered back to Adelaide's unconscious form, he took care to monitor everything that was hooked up to her.

 _"I'm sorry I can't be there. I know this is hard for you."_

"No. It's alright. You've done nothing but worry since I arrived here. I'm fine."

 _"Hey… It's going to be alright. Adelaide's going to be just fine."_

"Yeah sure hope so…" Tony murmured. "I can't stand seeing her like this Pepper. I…" he sighed. "I just can't."

 _"I don't think any good parent can stand seeing their child hurt Tony._

"I could have prevented this…"

 _"Tony. No. Don't do this to yourself. This is not your fault. Don't blame yourself."_

"But Pepper I saw the signs. The moment I saw that bruise on her face yesterday I should have done something!" Tony hissed, his anger flaring. Deep down he knew that Pepper was right, but is a stubborn man. He couldn't just take it lying down. He felt that it was his fault. He could have done something. He could have saved her sooner. Pepper went silent for a while before speaking again. "True. But you have to stop blaming yourself. You have your daughter back Tony. She wouldn't want you blaming yourself like this."

Tony groaned before he rubbed his hand over his face.

 _"Get some rest Tony. Keep me posted alright? I'll call in the morning._ "

Tony smirked. "Will do Ms. Potts."

Tony stood up from the couch and resumed his place next to Adelaide. He held her hand once again, inwardly grimacing at how cold it felt against his own. "Hey there kiddo. You sure are taking your time sleeping. Wake up soon alright? I miss you already." Tony said, giving Adelaide's hand a gentle squeeze. A small smile appeared on the former's face when he felt Adelaide's hand gently curling itself around his giving it the slightest squeeze.

"I'll hold you on that kiddo."

…

"Does she really need that tube? She looks uncomfortable in it." Tony watched at the mechanical way Adelaide's chest rose, he didn't like how unnatural it looks. It was bad enough that he has a piece of metal stuck in his chest, he didn't want something similar in Adelaide at all.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark, we had to intubate Adelaide because of her broken rib and to help her breathe. Don't this is only temporary."

"I still don't like it. When can you remove it?" Tony shot back, his brows furrowing. The doctor merely sighed. "We'll check if we can remove it in a bit."

"Is it bad for me ask why she's still unconscious?"

"Mr. Stark, Adelaide sustained quite an amount of injuries when you brought her in. Adding the fact that she is severely malnourished and the trauma that she experienced, her body needs all the rest that it can get. But her vitals are good and the moment the anesthesia wears off she's going to wake up on her own."

Tony didn't know if he should be relieved or not. One part of him is glad to know that his little girl is recovering while another is pissed that they can't do anything to make it go faster-her waking up that is. But of course, Tony knew when he is at the disadvantage (most of the time he really can't tell) and just resigned back. He had tons of doctorates but a doctorate in Medicine he didn't have. The doctor seeing that the billionaire has no more questions decided to leave the room before the man changes his mind.

He held Adelaide's hand once again and this time leaned his head on the bed. He hadn't done as much as blink the whole night and finally the amount of stress is taking a toll on him. Tony stifled a yawn before making his head comfortable resting on his free arm on Adelaide's bedside. He didn't think that he will sleeping anytime soon, his mind has been working nonstop. Happy was currently running some errands for him at the moment. Pepper is busy with the files regarding Adelaide's custody and he's expecting a visit from the social services reps in a while. He gave Adelaide's hand a tentative squeeze.

Then he felt Adelaide squeeze his hand back. It wasn't like the gentle squeeze like last night. Adelaide really is squeezing back. Tony's head turned towards the little girl and held her hand with both of his.

"Adelaide? Hey Adelaide?" He coaxed her, he reached for the call button and gave it a couple of presses. He watched as Adelaide's eyes moved from under her lids when a small whimper of pain came from her lips. "Come on kiddo. Wake up. You're alright… You're alright." Tony continued, his eyes never leaving Adelaide's face.

Her eyes finally fluttered open and Tony finally saw those wonderful green eyes. A small broke into his features as he started caressing the little girl's face. Adelaide's eyes were clouded and unfocused before she started blinking and cleared out. Her body went tensed eliciting again a whimper from her. Her eyes were roaming around the room and are yet to focus on Tony's. Tony could see a mixture of fear and confusion in Adelaide's eyes and quickly moved to her line of vision.

"Hey there kiddo." He hushed her. "It's okay, you're safe… you're alright. I got you." Tony reassured her, he maintained eye contact with her and just held her hand. Adelaide's mouth started to move but was obstructed by her breathing tube. She seemed to realize this and just nodded, tears welling in her eyes.

"It's alright kiddo. Don't cry. It's alright. You're good." Tony continued, he wiped the tears from Adelaide's eyes and smiled at her. He held her hand with his long enough to calm her and had the doctor check her. It only took a couple of minutes before the group of med people exited from Adelaide's room leaving the two of them alone.

"Mr. Tony?" Adelaide croaked. Her breathing tube was replaced by a nasal cannula.

"Hey… How are feeling?" Tony looked up from his pad and beamed at Adelaide. The genius quickly scooted his chair closer to her bed and stroked her head, brushing away any stray strands of dark hair from her eyes.

"Everything hurts. But not the hurt hurt. I don't know how to explain it…" she paused, her nose scrunching slightly. "Like every part of me is tingling."

"Huh… That's probably the pain killer's doing. It makes your body go numb all over." Tony made a face.

"I don't like it."

"I don't like painkillers that much either." Adelaide giggled softly.

Tony was just about to say something when a knock came from the door. He threw Adelaide a look and the little girl merely shrugged but he could already see anxiety swirling on her eyes. He stood up from the seat and sauntered towards the door. A woman around her mid 20's wearing a casual business outfit greeted him.

"Mr. Stark? I'm Janet Krei, social services. Do you mind if I talk to you for a second?" the woman, Janet asked him, her hazel colored eyes glanced past him and settled on Adelaide's prone form before focusing back to him. "It's about Adelaide."

Tony eyed the woman with outmost scrutiny. She looked a little young to be working with the Social Services but hey, who was he to ask? He pursed his lips into a thin line before turning back to Adelaide who was looking at him questioningly.

"Hey kiddo. This pretty lady wanted to talk to me. Do you mind if I step out for a little bit?" Tony grinned, before wiggling his eyebrows. Adelaide giggled again before nodding in reply. "Be back in a jiff!"

…

"So what's this about? Ms. Krei… right?" Tony asked his playful attitude gone, replaced by a more serious one. His dark brown eyes bore into the woman's eye who surprisingly is taking it with a stride.

"Mr. Stark I'm just here to check on Adelaide and to hopefully ask her about her…treatment from the Dursleys."

Tony gave the social worker a look, his face impassive but deep inside his anger towards that dreadful family—momentarily forgotten was rekindled once again. He put a lot of effort not to throw the insult that was dangerously dangling on the tip of his tongue. He didn't say anything and just gestured her to continue.

"It has also come to our attention that Adelaide is _your_ daughter." Janet continued, she pulled a manila envelope on her purse and handed it to him. Tony stared at the envelope then to Janet. "Just put it down somewhere. I don't like being handed stuff." The woman gave him an incredulous look before she schooled herself again and placed the paperwork on the table in front of the. Tony took the papers and scanned it. It was a copy of the DNA test and the custody papers. Tony bit back a smirk, he needed to remind himself to threat Pepper to dinner after this, maybe even give his legal team a bit of a bonus, they delivered quickly.

"Yes I am aware of that. I don't see the purpose why you have to show this to me. I'm the one who requested all of these." Tony intoned, hitting the small stack of papers with the back of his hand. "Yes my superiors informed about that. What I am here for Mr. Stark is to ask if you are really willing to take that little girl in. If you are only doing this out of pity—"

Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing. How dare her accuse him of doing all of this as an act pity?! "I'm sorry Ms. Krei but I'm not doing this out of pity. I am doing this because that little girl is my daughter." He retorted cutting the woman off, his eyes daring the woman to say otherwise.

"You are known to be a quiet a womanizer Mr. Stark, your reputation precedes you. We cannot have her living in an environment that can be stressful."

Tony decided that he didn't like this Ms. Janet Krei. She's deliberately trying to accuse him of things that she had no understanding off. Tony groaned, he pinched the bridge of his nose before looking back at her. "I have dropped that certain description from my resume recently Ms. Krei. I am in a serious relationship at the moment." He bit back. "And I don't think that my personal life is any of your business. I love Adelaide, even the moment I first laid my eyes on her which was a week ago. I was even considering of adopting her if she turned out not to be my daughter. But I really don't have to do that can I? I can assure you that I can take care of her and everything she needs. She _is_ my daughter."

The two of them stared off with each other for a good minute before Ms. Krei sighed. "Very well Mr. Stark. I can see that you are really serious about this. Adelaide is already under your care in the first place." Janet smiled him, her eyes dancing with amusement. "I just wanted to see if you really are up for this."

Tony spluttered. "So you're just trolling with me… All this time?"

"I'm sorry if it looked like I was trolling with you Mr. Stark. But I really need to make sure."

Tony shook his head and groaned. "I really don't like Ms. Krei. I really don't."

"The feeling is mutual Mr. Stark."

…

* * *

 **ADELAIDE**

Emerald green eyes wandered around the room with mild interest. Everything looks so bright and clean, Adelaide noticed. Adelaide knew that she was in a hospital, she knew the reason why she in there too but she tried very hard not to think about it. She tried moving as little as possible; she couldn't really move it in the first place. Her whole body felt so heavy and tingly. Mr. Tony told her that it was the painkillers. Adelaide pouted, she didn't like it. She almost couldn't feel her body. Her right arm was covered with something heavy and her she felt something soft was covering her lower leg. The feeling of warm air flowing from the tube across her nose felt somewhat uncomfortable to her, she wanted to remove it but Mr. Tony told her not to. Adelaide frowned, her eyes once again swept through the large room and landed on the door where Mr. Tony is out talking with someone.

" _I wonder who that lady is."_

She was snapped from her inner musings when the door opened again and Mr. Tony and the lady walked in. Adelaide watched the latter with wary eyes as Mr. Tony approached her and stroked her head again. Adelaide couldn't help but lean it to his touch. "Hey. This is Ms. Krei she came here to ask you some questions. Are you feeling up for it?" Mr. Tony asked. She looked at him for a good second before shifting to the woman standing near the door. Adelaide couldn't help but fell wary and anxious. She's not stupid; she knew that it's someone from child services. Her emerald eyes widened and focused back to Mr. Tony. She was scared, what if they took her away? What if she has to go away? She won't be able to see Mr. Tony anymore. But Adelaide won't say it out loud. She knew, she knew very well that she can't stay with Mr. Tony, he lives somewhere far and he has to work. He has no time for her. Besides, Mr. Tony will leave her eventually.

 _Everyone did._

Her mummy _did_

Her daddy _did_.

 _And Mr. Tony will._

"Okay." She whispered, she clenched her free fist against her sheets. She really didn't want to but she doesn't have any choice now does she? She will end up talking to her anyway. Tony beamed at her before he swept a lock of her hair from her face. "That's my girl. It's only for a couple of minutes. If you don't like to answer then don't alright?" Adelaide nodded. Tony glanced at the woman and nodded, Adelaide watched as the woman beamed at her and slowly sat herself on the chair right next to Tony's.

"Hey there… Adelaide right? I'm Janet Krei. How are you sweetie?"

"M'fine." Adelaide mumbled, she didn't like how the lady looks at her. She knew those looks, she would see them frequently on other people before. It was a smile of pity. Adelaide didn't want anyone's pity.

"I know this is very scary and confusing for you Adelaide but I'm here to help. Can you tell me what happened sweetie?" her voice sounded patronizing and it didn't help her get into Adelaide's good side. Adelaide pursed her lips and looked away. It was a simple question. She can answer that, she can. But was not easy, she didn't want to talk about it so soon. She could still feel every hit from her uncle's beefy arms against her face, his kicks on her torso, his sweaty palms around her neck. Adelaide shuddered, tears were starting to pool around her eyes yet she didn't want to cry She wiped her nose with back of her free hand and stared at the empty wall on the other side of room before answering. "I was on my way back from the park when my cousin Dudley…"

…

* * *

 **TONY**

"What can you do about this? You heard what my daughter said; you can't let those bastards get away with this." Tony hissed the moment he and Ms. Krei exited from Adelaide's room. Tony to be honest, didn't want to leave Adelaide alone after hearing the what happened, but he had to all the anger that he was stowing away came resurfacing back with a vengeance after hearing everything from Adelaide. But another part of him was proud of her too. Tony saw himself more and more in Adelaide each passing day that sometimes it's scary.

"Don't worry Mr. Stark we already contacted Scotland Yard about this and the Dursleys they are already in custody." Tony nodded there's no way he's going to let this slip by easily. He hates it when he leave something unfinished. And he and the Dursley are far from finished. He would have dealt with them immediately but Adelaide… _Adelaide_ comes first. The world can count on it that he will get his way sometime in the future.

"When are you planning on tell her?" Tony blinked, snapping away from his inner thoughts. He looked at Ms. Krei with a slightly confused face.

"What?" He mumbled before realization dawned in his brilliant mind. "Oh… That… I'm going to tell her later."

"You think that is wise Mr. Stark?" Krei asked him, her brows furrowing not really convinced.

"Yes. If she is anything like me, she would not like being kept in the dark. I hate being kept in the dark and I don't want her to experience that… God knows how long she's been kept in the dark already." Tony answered the last part came more of a mumbled than an answer. Ms. Krei gave him a look before nodding.

"Well I'll leave you to that." She lifted her hand to hand his hand which he did with less gusto. "Good luck Mr. Stark and make sure that Adelaide gets the love and care that she had been denied all her life." Ms. Krei intoned before bidding goodbye.

Tony watched the woman walk away and turn to the corner before sighing. "For her? _Anything."_

 _…_

* * *

 **ADELAIDE**

Adelaide let out a small whimper when she heard Mr. Tony and the lady walk out of her room. She turned to her side and carefully curled herself as much as her body can. She had told the lady everything that happened, now she and Mr. Tony knows. Mr. Tony wouldn't want her anymore. Unshed tears brimmed on her eyes and slowly spilled to her pillow. She idly wondered what Mr. Tony and that lady (she refuses to call her with her name. She didn't like her enough to do so.) was talking about.

" _Maybe to where I should go after this."_ She thought bitterly.

Adelaide nearly jumped from her bed when she felt someone rubbing her shoulders. Gingerly, she wiped her tears and slowly turned to her side. Glazed emerald eyes met large dark hazel ones.

"Hey… Hey why are you crying?" he gently adjusted her bed and rubbed circles on her back in attempt to calm her down. Adelaide shook her head and turned to her pillow, she liked it when Mr. Tony comforts her, he makes her feel safe again. She would hate it when Mr. Tony eventually leaves. Adelaide let out a soft yelp when she felt Mr. Tony gently slid next to her and lifted her so she was settled against his chest. She found herself turning toward him, pressing her face against the nook of his neck.

"Mr. Tony? You're going not going to leave right?" It was a stupid question, Adelaide knew. It was a question that was directed to her rather the man, she needed to know.

"What makes you think that I'm going to leave you?" He asked her, confusion clear on his voice. Adelaide lifted her head from his shoulder and looked up to him. "You were talking to that lady. She's going to take me away or make you go away."

"Hey. Look at me. Remember what I told you the other day?" Adelaide nodded, not really sure what he was talking about. "You were looking for someone. Your daughter?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "And guess what… I found her." Adelaide stared at Mr. Tony in surprise, she didn't know what to think. If Mr. Tony found who he was looking for then he will leave her. But she was happy for him too. It was all too confusing! She might understand more things than other kids her age but her mind can take only much.

"I… That's g-great Mr. Tony." She forced herself to answer, she could already feel her tears pooling once again in her eyes.

Mr. Tony beamed at her and leaned closer before pressing his lips on her forehead. "She's a perfect little thing. Smart, curious and is the bravest kid I know." He was looking into her eyes intently. There was something in Mr. Tony's eyes that Adelaide can't understand but he was very happy.

"She's a little withdrawn but can be a firecracker if she wants to be…" He ran his long fingers over her dark mop and twiddled with her curls. "She loves drinking chocolate and has a weird attraction with anything technology related, well that's not really surprising if you know me." He chuckled, but Adelaide was still confused. She threw Mr. Tony a questioning look but only got another kiss in return.

 _Huh?_

"She's a little messed up right now but I'm planning on taking care of her now." Adelaide couldn't take it anymore and squirmed from Tony's arms, she shifted and faced Tony whose face was unreadable. "Mr. Tony… Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Maria Adelaide Evans...-

I'm your daddy."

* * *

And cut. Finally the big reveal is here! Addy knows. Tony told her. Yay. Next chapter would be a transition chapter, Adelaide leaves London and go across the pond and meets Tony's own dysfunctional family Pepper and Rhodeymaybe.

Lol the last sentence reminded of me of Star Wars. "I AM YOUR FATHER." (lol) anyway here is your chapter (stop threatening me! ;;clings)

What do you think? Personally I'm at a crossroads. I don't know if I like this chapter or not. *shrugs You'll be the judge but you have to tell me okay so I know what I need to fix or improve by the next chapter.

Drop your reviews, comments, feedback, death threats(kidding) down below. Hearing from you guys really makes my day!

THANKS AGAIN FOR READING AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!

Til' the next chapter~

-stolideux


	6. Chapter 6

HEY GUYS! I'm back! School just restarted and it was hectic. I'm sorry if it took me a little longer in making this chapter. It was not easy drafting a new chapter when you are sleep deprived. (I was on watch duty during my grand uncles's funeral so yeah no sleep ;3;)

Anyway I got your chapter! And I would like to give all my heartfelt thanks to everyone! I was unable to reply to everyone's reviews but I appreciate each and every review I receive for this story! THANK YOU EVERYONE! *showers u with hugs and kisses* Shoutout to all who read, followed and favored this story. Are you sure you're not lost? There's nothing really to see here OTL.

I receive a PM and a review asking me if magic will be included in this story. I was unable to reply for some reason IDK. But my answer is YES. But magic will not be a big thing until a later in the story. I also stated in the earlier chapters that HP verse would not be a huge thing for this story since I'm focusing more on Marvel Verse. But I have something in mind to how I want the element of Magic be incorporated in this story. (HINT: It's going to be very AU from the usual HP verse. I decided to put a big twist when it comes to Adelaide's magic.) But that's for later in the story~

Okay I'll stop. Here's the chapter!

 **Warning(s):** Alternate Universe!  
ChildFEM!Harry  
Mentions of Child Abuse and Neglect

 **Ratings : T+** for some swear words  
UNBETAED

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Avengers/IronMan and Harry Potter. Avengers/IronMan and Harry Potter belongs to Marvel and J.K. Rowlings respectively.

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

* * *

 **ADELAIDE**

" _Because Maria Adelaide Evans… I'm your daddy."_

Adelaide blinked…then blinked again. She knew was looked like a fish right now, gaping at Mr. Tony but, but she just don't know what to do. Did she hear him right? Or Vernon had bashed her head too hard and left her hearing stuff? Mr. Tony her daddy? It's not a joke right? He didn't looked like he was joking, Adelaide noticed.

"Adelaide?"

She continued to gape at the billionaire not saying anything. How? Him, her daddy? Mr. Tony? Adelaide was stunned speechless. Confusion and overwhelming thoughts ran rampant in her mind. She was having a really hard time wrapping her mind at the idea, it just sounds so surreal—like a dream. Adelaide blinked again before she pinched her leg hard.

She felt the sting and Mr. Tony was still looking at her expectantly. He's still there and just told her that she's his daughter. It's not a dream… She's not dreaming.

She heard Mr. Tony chuckle and felt his hands over her shoulders, steering her body so that she was facing him. Adelaide looked up at his dark hazel eyes and couldn't help but admire them. There was no hint of lie present in them, it looked happy, expectant and somewhat longing?

"Huh…"

"I know this is very confusing but it's true. I am your Daddy."

Adelaide didn't realize that she was actually waiting for Mr. Tony to say it again. Say that he is her daddy, his words enough proof that this was not a dream—that this was true.

"You're not lying? You're really my Daddy?" Adelaide asked, her voice desperate. She didn't want to assume things and everything ends up all to be joke. Not knowing to what do, Adelaide launched herself to Tony's chest and clung to him like her life depended on him.

 _Please don't let this be dream. Please let this be true…_ Adelaide begged inwardly. She felt Mr. Tony's hand rubbing over back in a warm soothing way all the pain in her body somewhat numbed.

"It's true I'll never lie to you Adelaide."

It was really hard to believe it. But Mr. Tony… Mr. Tony never gave her any reason not to trust him neither not believe him. He has never done anything but help her, protect her. He wouldn't lie to her. Adelaide pulled slightly away from Tony's chest and glanced up to him, her eyes searching any hint of insincerity in his eyes.

Mr. Tony was telling the truth. He's not lying and Adelaide couldn't help but believe him in a way.

"I have a Daddy…" she mumbled to herself, the word felt foreign but welcomed. It rolled on her tongue smoothly like she had been saying the word all her life. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy in the inside, warmer than the hot chocolate that Mr. Tony—or rather her _daddy_ bought for her the other day. Tears pricked her eyes once again and she gingerly wiped it away with her free hand but the smile that made its way to her face never waned. Mr. Tony continued to rub soothing circles on her back and Adelaide felt herself relaxing more and more. And just like that the pain from her injuries made itself known once again, the influx of information that Adelaide was still in the process of digesting finally taking a toll on her fragile body. Her body felt heavy and her vision clouded, she leaned her head once again over Mr. Tony's chest and whimpered. But before she succumbed to the sweet embrace of unconsciousness, Adelaide clung to Mr. Tony and mumbled

"Daddy… I have a daddy… Mr. Tony is my daddy."

…

* * *

 **TONY**

Hearing Adelaide call him _daddy_ was probably the best feeling that Tony felt in a long while. Being a dubbed as a genius, billionaire, philanthropist is one thing, but being called a father was another. He wondered if Howard felt the same when he first called him _dad._ Sure the titles has its perks; the money, his business, his IronMan suits and the whole superhero thing. But really, nothing could compare to be called a 'daddy'.

'I'm turning into a sentimental bastard…' Tony thought with a laugh. Oh if only those people who judge him could see him now, they would probably jump off a building.

Tony was worried for a minute after telling Adelaide the truth, thinking that her brief silence was a sign that she was going to reject him. Tony knew that he would be heartbroken if Adelaide did end up rejecting him.

Tony gently adjusted the injured little girl in his arms and tucked her in the bed. He marveled at the little girl that is his daughter, taking in her features locking them in his impressive memory. With a light touch, Tony ran his long fingers across Adelaide's features, her brows, her lips her brilliant eyes it was Lily's. Everything else was all him. It was hard to look past the bruises that marred his daughter's body, every single scratch, bruise, wound only fuelled the anger that was pitting down in the genius's gut. How can anyone hurt something as precious as Adelaide? It was a surprising that Adelaide didn't ended up more withdrawn than she was already. Tony knew that it was her unending curiosity and intellect that kept her grounded despite the abuse that she had experienced.

Adelaide was really one of the kind. Tony was excited to see what person his beautiful daughter will grow up to be in the future. He gently wiped away a stray lock of her hair and tucked it behind her ears.

A soft knock caught the man's attention and called out. A sheepish looking Happy Hogan peeked into the room before tiptoeing inside. Tony watched the man with slight amusement.

"Happy, why are you tiptoeing?" Tony asked, amused.

"I didn't want to wake the little miss sir." Happy replied, his ears turning into a bright shade of red. Tony stood up from his seat and approached the bodyguard and gave him a pat on his shoulder. "Good man." He said, he caught sight of brown manila enveloped in Happy's hand. "What you got there Hap?" He reached for the envelope and started sorting through its contents.

"It was given by the officers from Scotland Yard. They found that locked inside Petunia Dursley's cabinet. It was addressed to you sir." Happy explained. Tony gave the man a look before focusing back at the envelope's content. "Why would that witch have something that was address to me?"

"I think it was from Lily Evans sir."

Tony grunted in reply, his growing ire for the Dursleys are reaching a whole new level.

"There's also a small trunk found sir. It was locked so I decided to store it with your things for you to sort out at a later date."

"You sounded like Pepper. You sure you're not taking lessons from her?" Tony asked, quirking an eyebrow at the poor man.

"Not that I am aware off sir."

Tony was just about to reach into the envelope when he heard a soft whimper coming from Adelaide, he quickly pushed the envelope back to Happy's hand and resumed his place right next to Adelaide.

"Daddy?"

Tony smiled. "Yes baby girl?"

Adelaide's eyes fluttered opened and looked into his own, a small smile gracing her lips as she does so. "Nothing, just making sure that I'm not really dreaming… and too see if you're still here." she mumbled as she burrowed deep into her sheet and let out a soft sigh. Tony's lips quirked before leaned down to place a kiss on the girl's head.

"You're not dreaming Adelaide. And there's little to none that can make me leave you alone willingly. I'm not going anywhere." Tony reassured her. Adelaide nodded before her eyes fluttered close again.

"Please don't leave me alone Mr. Tony. I don't want to be alone anymore."

Tony felt a pang in his chest at Adelaide's words. He knew first-hand how hard it is to believe and actually trust someone. He and Adelaide are one and the same in that one. Tony doesn't trust anyone aside from his immediate close friends, Pepper, Rhodey, Happy heck even JARVIS. And Adelaide doesn't have anyone she can trust. No one cared for her, she had to learn to fend for herself. Tony glanced at Happy who had kept silent at the exchange before looking down at Adelaide.

"Never Adelaide… Never again."

…

Tony grinned at Adelaide as she ogled at the aircraft in front of them. Tony had managed to harangue the doctors to let release Adelaide and continued her treatment in the US. The doctors having no choice and wanted to keep their sanity intact begrudgingly released her. So there they are walking into a private plane hangar somewhere inside Heathrow where Tony's private jet was waiting for its passengers.

"Close your mouth darling. You might catch flies." Tony joked, as he wheeled the little girl to the jet. Adelaide tilted her head back and blushed.

"Sorry Daddy… it's just so big. I've never been in an airplane before." Adelaide admitted.

"Nah it's alright kiddo. I know my jet is awesome!" Tony replied with a wide grin. The doctors though released her to him, did not clear her to walk on her just yet. Informing him that Adelaide's left knee is still healing from being dislocated after a being stomped at. A thick bandage and a knee support was still tightly wrapped around her knee supporting it until it healed.

He gently scooped Adelaide from the wheel chair and carried her inside. Tony didn't really mind that Adelaide can't walk. It gave him the excuse to carry her around in his arms. He placed Adelaide in a comfy seat and strapped her down before taking a seat right next to her. He watched as Adelaide quickly took everything and committed it to her memory. The spark in her eyes as she stared at the screen in front of them was something that Tony would see in his own reflection.

"You ready Adelaide?" He asked his little girl. Adelaide turned to him and nodded. Tony threw her a wide smile before signaling the pilot for take off.

"Do you think they'll like me?" Adelaide asked him the moment they reached cruising altitude. She didn't turn to him at her question and just stared out from the plane's window.

"Who?"

"Ms. Pepper, Mr. Rhodey and Mr. JARVIS."

Tony eyes significantly softened at Adelaide's question. Pepper would definitely love her, she already adores his little girl and was just as excited as he is in bringing Adelaide home. Rhodey… well Tony might have forgotten to inform Rhodey about Adelaide but that can be easily rectified, it was Rhodey! Of course he would understand. And then there's JARVIS, Adelaide was not aware that JARVIS was his AI butler and thought that it was a real person. Tony couldn't wait to see how Adelaide would react to JARVIS when they arrive. But returning to Adelaide's question…

"Pepper will love darling. She's the nicest lady that you'll meet and she keeps daddy sane." Adelaide blinked at him before she giggled. Tony couldn't get enough of the sound of her laugh and just gazed down at her as she started picking on her casted arm. He reached in her and pulled her closer and buried his nose on her dark curls.

God he love his little girl.

…

Adelaide fell asleep somewhere over the Atlantic and remained unconscious when they landed in California a couple of hours later. Happy went ahead and prepared for their safe transport back to Stark Mansion where Pepper is anxiously waiting for them. Tony held onto Adelaide tightly as he carried her down the plane. He spotted a couple of press loitering around the area, getting full info about his weeklong excursion to London from somewhere. Tony frowned, he didn't want to parade Adelaide and introduce her as a Stark just yet. Yes, it was selfish of him to hide Adelaide from plain sight but Tony, Tony missed six years of his daughter's life he was titled to be selfish when it comes to Adelaide. And Tony was no someone who wants to share, especially his little girl.

Adelaide woke half way to his Malibu mansion and immediately froze up. Tony watched as Adelaide turn all rigid and resisted any movement. Tony didn't comment on it and just held her when she did moved and latched herself into his person.

"Don't worry Addy. I got you." Tony muttered while he ran his free hand over Adelaide, an attempt to calm the little girl down. Adelaide just nodded her head against his shoulder.

…

* * *

 **ADELAIDE**

Adelaide was scared, very scared. She didn't know what was waiting for her in —her daddy's home. But all her initial fear was quickly replaced by awe the moment they stepped out from her daddy's car. The house was huge! It was bigger than the houses back in Privet Drive! It was beautiful. She felt her daddy's hand over her's and held it tightly. She glanced up to him as he beamed down on her before settling her to a collapsible wheelchair that they had packed.

She fought hard not to let her mouth drop the moment they entered the house, the door was automatic! It opened on its own! Wow. Adelaide could feel her inner techie rearing its head from its hiding place deep inside her head. Everything was beautiful. It was way different than the over clean house the Dursleys had it gave her a home feeling. She knew that Mr. Tony was rich, it didn't took her too long to figure that out. He screamed 'rich' the moment she first saw him. Then there was his cool gadgets and everything about Mr. Tony. Adelaide could see a certain grace with the way her daddy moves. Movements that Adelaide only saw with the old couple living on number thirteen, an old rich couple. But she didn't expect him to be THIS rich! This beautiful place was going to be new home.

"Welcome home Sir…" A British accented voice greeted them from out of nowhere. Adelaide snapped her head from side to side searching from where the voice had come from.

"Hey there JARVIS! Is Pepper home?" Adelaide looked up to her daddy and tilted her head confusedly.

"JARVIS?" she asked, her brows furrowing.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that JARVIS is not a person. He's my AI." Tony replied, before gesturing around the room. "Hey JARVIS this is Adelaide!"

"It's nice to meet you Miss Stark. Your father had told me much about you." The voice replied.

Adelaide stared at Tony dumbfounded. She looked at her daddy before letting her eyes roamed across the room. "N-nice to meet you too Mr. JARVIS." She greeted back. "Uhm. Mr. JARVIS what are you?" she couldn't help but ask.

"I am what you call an Artificial Intelligence. Mr. Stark created me to provide support to all his endeavors. My system JARVIS simple meant _'Just A Rather Very Intelligent System"._

Her daddy just stood behind her and watched her. He didn't say anything and just stood there. Adelaide didn't know what to think right now. But she was definitely amazed, she couldn't wait to see what more her daddy can do.

" _Tony?"_

A lady appeared from out of nowhere and nearly sprinted towards them. She was very pretty and wore an expensive looking dress. She was smiling widely at them and stopped just a couple of strides from where Adelaide was.

Tony walked around and met her halfway and greeted her with a kiss. "Hey there Pepper. Miss me?"

Adelaide watched the interaction warily. She didn't want to intrude to between her daddy and the woman she now knew as Ms. Pepper. She stared at Pepper and kept silent. Pepper then turned to her and their eyes finally met. She pulled away from her daddy and slowly approached her, she kneeled down to her level and smiled softly at her.

"Hey there. I'm Virginia Potts but you can just call me Pepper."

Adelaide stared at Pepper for a couple of seconds before turning away, her cheeks reddening. She was not used to be threated this nicely by people except for her daddy. She sneaked another look to Pepper and she was still looking at her with understanding. Adelaide felt something build in her tummy. There was something about the way Pepper was looking at her that just made her feel alright, nothing like the feeling that she gets when she was with Tony but it was close… very close.

"Hi. Ms. Pepper… I'm Adelaide… but you can just call me Addy. Nice to meet you."

Pepper smiled brightly at her and held her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Adelaide felt her breath hitch at her touch, but was surprised by the gentle way she did it. Adelaide looked up to her and searched her eyes. There was something there… something that Adelaide couldn't comprehend, it was nothing bad… Ms. Pepper would never hurt her—she could tell it, feel it.

She could trust Ms. Pepper. Her daddy does so that means she's nice. Right?

…

Just when Adelaide thought that had seen everything her daddy and Ms. Pepper proved her wrong again.

"And this is your room~" Tony cheerfully announced as they wheeled her into one of the many rooms on the mansion's second floor. Adelaide felt her mouth gape open at the sight. The room was huge! The walls was deep ocean blue in color and a creamy white ceiling. The floor to ceiling windows gave a stunning view of the Californian seas and the beautiful sunsets. There was a king sized bed pressed against one corner of the room, a big study desk, book shelves and a walk in closet! Toys littered the bed, different stuff toys sat teasingly on the cream colored sheets begging to be played with.

Adelaide felt tears prick her eyes. She turned to Tony and Pepper and opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Do you like your room? I told Pepper what your favorite color is and she arranged everything for you." Her daddy told her. Adelaide could only nod, when a sniffle escaped her.

"I've never had something as pretty like this. I… I don't know if I deserve all of this."

Her daddy once again knelt down in front of her and wiped the tears that are not freely falling from her eyes. "This is all yours Addy. You deserve all of this, if not more."

Adelaide couldn't help but nod in reply, she reached for her dad and wrapped her arms the casted one and the free one around his neck and buried her face on his shoulder, her body shaking tears.

"Thank you daddy…"

She heard home chuckle and rubbed her back soothingly. "For what?"

A small smile made its way on her lips but didn't pull away.

"For everything."

…

* * *

 **TONY**

"I can't believe she's finally here. She's perfect Tony." Pepper said as she leaned her head over Tony's shoulder as the two of them watch a now sleeping Adelaide from her door. Tony hummed in agreement and gazed down at his daughter.

"That she is. She went through a lot already Pepper. I don't want her to suffer again." Tony murmured. He felt Pepper's arms snaking around his waist a soft hum from her lips. "You're going to be a great dad Tony. I can see it now."

Tony chuckled; wiggling from Pepper's arms he switched their position and held her close to him. "Well you're going to be a great mom for Addy too. She likes you already." He purred in her ear.

"You think so?"

"I know so. When was I wrong about things?" Tony joked.

Pepper giggled and pressed her lips against Tony's. He missed the feeling of her lips against his, he pulled Pepper closer and ushered her from Adelaide's room. It would a disaster if Addy woke up to the two of them in a middle of a make out session.

"I still worried about her health Tony. She's too skinny and looked rather pale for my liking."

"I know the doctors told me that she was showed signs of being starved. It stunted her natural growth. I know I'm not really that tall and her mother was average in size so Adelaide was already very petite. She's going to have to eat up to catch up." Tony sighed, he handed Pepper a flute of champagne and plopped down the couch next to her. "Those bastards almost killed my daughter. I was this close to beating that bastard to death." Tony grumbled, he clenched his fist and let out a harsh breath.

"Don't worry Tony, they won't get away with what they did."

"Oh no they won't. I'll make sure of that."

Tony turned to Pepper and looked at her intently. "What do you think Addy would like for breakfast tomorrow?" Tony suddenly asked, his brows furrowing in thought. Pepper raised her eyebrows at him and gaped.

"Oh Tony." Pepper groaned before the two of them erupted into a laughter.

Tony smirked at his girlfriend and kissed her again. Nothing could make this day any better. He finally brought his little girl home and he has this wonderful woman in his arms. Today was definitely perfect for Tony.

* * *

AND CUT! Addy is finally in the US and met JARVIS and Pepper! Yay. More Tony and Adelaide fluff in the next chapter. Rhodey might make an appearance winkwink.

so what do you think about this chapter? I'm not really my 100% while I was writing this. My mood has been down since my granduncle died and the stress from college is finally taking a toll on me. But please tell me what you think okay? I need all the feedback I can get be it good or meh. (Bad feedback might just make my mood spiral into nothingness) So I'll know what I need to fix and improve.

Oh well. Sorry for the grammatical and spelling errors everyone.

Drop your feedbacks, reviews, comments, questions down below. Looking forward to reading what you guys think!

See you next chapter! Thanks again for readin!

-stolideux


	7. Chapter 7

Hello guys~ Sorry it took quite a while for me to push this chapter out. I'm currently posting this hours before my mid-terms exams and I haven't touched any of my review material. Yes I am doomed. Doomed I tell you. On the other hand... I've been thinking alot on how I would incorporate the HP verse in here and I have finally come into decision! You just have to stick around to find out!

Holy mother of whiskey-100 reviews?! After 6 chapters? Oh Odin's beard! This is a new record for me! You guys rock! I actually cried when I received my 100th review notification and I had to fight the urge to hug someone (since I received it while I was at school) anyway THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH everyone! Every view, follows, favs and reviews makes me feel that I'm actually doing something good for a change. Thank you for the continuous support! I'll do my best to continue giving you good chapter to the best of my amateur writing skills!

On with the chapter!

Warning(s): Alternate Universe  
ChildFEM!Harry  
Mentions of Past Child Abuse and Neglect

Ratings: T+ for swear words  
UnBETAed

Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers/Ironman and Harry Potter. The Avengers/Ironman and Harry Potter belongs to MARVEL and J. respectively.

* * *

Chapter 7:

* * *

TONY

It's been roughly a week since Tony brought Adelaide to his home in Malibu, and so far his little girl is adjusting just fine. Tony was worried that everything will overwhelm Adelaide but as always, she took it like a champ. Reassuring Adelaide that he won't leave her was a tedious job but they have somewhat passed over that a couple of days ago. Adelaide was still subdued around Pepper but Tony could understand her and so did Pepper. His daughter never had any positive female influence in her life and then she found a mother figure in Pepper all so suddenly, well it's going to take some time. Telling Rhodey about Adelaide was another story. To say that Rhodey over reacted over Adelaide was an understatement. He had nagged him deaf for a good half an hour about safe sex and stuff like that. Tony snorted at the thought. He was 29 nearly 30 years old for petes' sakes! His dad was thoughtful enough to give him the talk when he was 9, thank you very much.

Right now he was currently sorting through the documents that Happy had given him a while back. He hadn't got around of checking them until now. Reclining back into his work desk down in his workshop, Tony scanned through the copies of Adelaide's birth certificates (he scowled after not seeing that he was not listed as her father) and medical records.

Tony straightened up and focused back to reading Adelaide's records. Adelaide was born on July 31st 2006. But it was due to the accident that forced them to induce her birth. Tony shifted through the police report about Lily's accident.

According to the reports, Lily was on her way to her regular doctor's checkup when an out of control delivery truck struck her car.

She was 7 and half months pregnant by then.

Tony had to pause from his reading and recompose himself before he turned back to Lily's medical records. Lily turns out, was given a choice by the doctors to save herself or her unborn daughter. Tony was not surprised when Lily chooses Adelaide. Lily was the kindest person he knew, she would rather die rather than let the life she had made die to live. Tony let out a bitter laughter. This world is sure a cruel place; Lily had to give up her life to save Adelaide's. His little girl would be devastated if she learned this.

Lily managed to file the necessary information for Adelaide before she died. Naming her as Maria Adelaide Evans.

Tony shook his head, turning away from the documents he stood up from his seat and sauntered to his workshop's wet bar. He needed a drink, he didn't think he could continue doing this without the presence of alcohol. It was just overwhelming for him to suddenly learning everything that had happened regarding Lily's death and Adelaide's birth. His dark eyes glared at the tinted liquid in his glass as a memory played in his mind.

...

" _So you have a sister named Petunia?" Tony asked, as he and Lily was sitting on a quaint little Italian restaurant somewhere in downtown London having pasta. "That's a rather… uhm… unique name don't you think?"_

" _Well my family on my mother's side had this tradition of naming all girls born in the family after flowers. My mum's name was Violet, my older sister Petunia and me Lily." Lily explained before popping a piece of meatball into her mouth._

 _Tony hummed in reply, it was a valid reason but he can't help but think it was weird being named after a flower. Well Lily is definitely a pretty name but can't imagine meeting someone named Daffodil or Chrysanthemum. It would be so awkward!_

" _So what about you? You never told me anything about your parents." Lily asked, her brilliant green eyes watching him expectantly. Tony smirked. "Well you already know that I am a Stark and my dad is the famous Howard Stark." He replied, his voice playful. Lily rolled her eyes at him. "Well only a caveman would not know about that. But even a caveman can see how big that ego of yours." Lily retorted back good naturedly. "So how about your mum? What's her story?"_

 _Tony's eyes softened at the mention of his mother. "Well my mum… Her name was Maria Eleanor Stark. And she was the best mother a child could ever ask."_

 _He felt Lily's hand crawl over his own, wrapping her digits around his own before giving it a gentle squeeze. He looked up to her and saw her smiling brightly at him. "I'm sure she was. She did a wonderful job raising you. If you can look past at the amount of ego you process."_

 _Tony smirked. "Well you managed to do just that you know. See past all 'this'."_

…

Tony couldn't help but smile at the memory. He remembered having that conversation with Lily very well. Lily was the only person back then who knew everything about his life, normally he wouldn't tell anyone about his home but with Lily it was just so easy talking to her, knowing that she would never tell anyone. He remembered telling her stories about his mum when she was still alive, what he didn't expect was for Lily to name their child after his mother.

He was so engrossed going through the document and have completely lost track of time (like that never happened before). He was rummaging through the rest of the file that Happy forwarded when his eyes rested on the single brown manila envelope underneath the small stack of documents. He was just about to reach to open when JARVIS's mechanical voice alerted him.

"Sir, Miss Stark is awake and is currently attempting to cook breakfast in the kitchen."

Tony dropped all his things and bolted out of his workshop and into the kitchen. "Why didn't you tell that she was awake sooner JARVIS?" Tony demanded as he came closer to the kitchen.

"I was not aware that Miss Stark would attempt to cook sir. It assumed that she was just going to the loo." JARVIS explained, Tony ignored him and just quickly entered the room. There he was Adelaide standing on a stepping stool, which he has no idea where it came from and is struggling with transferring what seemed to be some bacon with one hand.

"Adelaide, what are you doing?"

This seemed to startle her making her slightly jump and accidentally let go of the spatula dropping the still hot bacons on the floor. Adelaide squeaked and drops down the floor picking the fallen food from the floor frantically.

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon! I swear it wasn't on purpose! It won' happen again!" Adelaide stammered out, her eyes trained on the floor, not meeting Tony's. She hadn't realized that he was not that bastard. Tony quickly kneeled down on the floor and gently took hold of Adelaide's free hand, prying the pieces of soiled bacon from her hand.

"I'm sorry Uncle! Please. I won't do it again. I'm sorry!" Adelaide begged, her eyes pressed shut as if she was expecting to be hit or something. Tony pursed his lips and held her head with his other hand, slowly turning it towards him.

"Adelaide. Look at me." Tony urged. He watched as Adelaide slowly turns her head to him and opened her eyes. Her green eyes were glazed and were not focused.

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon. Please don't hit me." She whispered, her breathing was coming erratic. Tony realized that Adelaide was having a flashback. "Hey look at me. Do I look like that walrus?" he asked, his voice soft-coaxing Adelaide away from her flashback. Adelaide blinked up to him, her eyes finally cleared up. She focuses on her and gasped.

"Daddy…" she breathes out before seeing the mess on the floor. She squirmed from Tony's hold and crawled towards the mess once again. Tony quickly shot out his arm and held Adelaide down, stopping her from in her place.

"You don't have to clean this up. We have people that do that for us." Tony said, he gazed down to his daughter and held her against his chest.

"But… But it's my fault. I have to clean this up." Adelaide murmured.

"Alright, we can clean this up later. But first let's get you something hot to drink, how about some hot chocolate?" Tony relented, knowing that Adelaide will keep on fighting him about the mess. She was stubborn that way. He was not sure if it was a good or bad thing right now.

…

"I'm sorry Daddy. It's just that I always cook breakfast for my relatives' every day since I was five. I wanted to cook breakfast on my first morning here but I can't walk to the kitchen by myself until today. I'm sorry."

Tony tipped his coffee mug to his mouth with a hum. "That's cool kiddo. Don't sweat it. But you don't have to cook breakfast anymore. We usually have a chef come in to do that for us." Tony pointed out, gesturing at Adelaide's steaming cup of choco. "Drink up."

Adelaide took the cup and sipped the hot liquid, her cheeks flushing. "I know. You told me that the other day too… But… I'm used to doing it I guess…" Adelaide admitted.

Tony sighed and let his shoulder slump at the sight of his daughter. He could feel his ire rising underneath his skin. It was those people who made Adelaide like this. A five year old cooking breakfast for a family of three, two of which was a size of a pig and a walrus. Tony shuddered at the idea of Adelaide burning herself while cooking. He really needs to deal with the Dursleys as soon as possible. He reminded to himself to ask JARVIS when the Dursleys will be convicted.

"Hey Daddy… Can I go watch the telly later? I saw this commercial about a documentary about the human body the other day while Mr. Happy was watching the telly. Can I go watch it?" Adelaide's timid voice broke the genius billionaire from his thoughts. He looks at her and nodded. "Of course sweetie, just inform JARVIS what you wanted to watch and he'll play it for you."

"Really? Thank you Daddy!"

It was amazing how Adelaide's eyes would seem to grow brighter whenever she smiles and laughs. It glows with happiness—just like how Lily's would whenever Tony jokes around her. Every day he could see more and more of Lily in Adelaide, she might have his looks but she's all Lily Evans inside.

Tony smiled.

…

Adelaide ended up falling asleep half way through the documentary program that she and Tony were watching. Tony has to admit the human body is an interesting thing. He didn't know that surface of a human tongue looked that rough underneath the microscope. He found himself somewhat interested in it.

With Adelaide asleep, Tony used this chance to check out the status with the Dursley's case. "J, give me an update with the Dursley case."

"The court had scheduled the reading of verdict against the Dursley's tomorrow morning sir."

"Good. Inform Happy that we're flying to London later this evening. I want a front row seat when those bastards sentence is being read. Oh and contact Pepper for me. I need her to watch Adelaide for the night." Tony said as he connected his earpiece. Immediately Pepper's questioning voice greeted him.

" _Tony? What's up how's Adelaide?"_

"She's sleeping right now. Hey listen Pep, I need you to watch Adelaide for me tonight."

" _Why? Where are you going?"_

"Back to London, court is going to lay the Dursley's verdict down and I want to be there to witness it."

" _Finally! But Tony do you really need to go? I mean what if Adelaide woke up and asks for you? You know she's just starting to warm up to me Tony, I don't think she would respond to me like she responds to you just yet."_

"Don't worry she's going to be out like a light tonight. Her attending physician issued her stronger meds. She won't be able to fight the sleepiness."

Tony heard Pepper sigh over the line and there was a brief silence.

" _Alright I'll stay over tonight. But you have to be home before she wakes up."_

A smug smile appeared on his lips, as always Pepper cannot say No to him when it comes to Adelaide. His little girl got the unshakable Virginia Potts wrapped around her little finger.

"Great. I'll be around til' early evening to tuck Adelaide to bed and give her meds. She should wake around 11 am tomorrow."

…

* * *

Tony arrived at London early morning and proceeded to the local trial court with Happy. He couldn't help but look forward to what will happen that day. He and the presiding judged had talked long about how they would tackle the case. Tony had held back the date of the trial wanting to Adelaide to settle and adjust first in her new surroundings. But seeing how Adelaide had reacted earlier reminded Tony that couldn't let this drag on, he wouldn't let those bastards get away with what they did that easily.

Tony arrives at the court just in time for Vernon Dursley to be brought to trial. There was not jury needed since the judge will only bring down the jury's decision since the verdict has been made beforehand. Vernon Dursley looked like he had seen better days. He's still a big as a walrus but looked more ragged and worn. He caught him with his beady eyes and glared at Tony.

"People of the United Kingdom versus Vernon Dursley. Called to trial for multiple counts of severe child abuse and neglect. This court and the jury find you guilty beyond reasonable doubt and is sentenced to 40 years and 1 day in prison. No bail has been granted." And the judge slammed his mallet down.

Tony threw a smug look to Dursley, taunting him to say anything to him.

The judge regarded Tony and asked if he has anything else to say to the vindicated man. Tony rose from his seat and glared at Vernon. There atmosphere inside the court room was tense as they descended into an uncomfortable silence.

"Say what you want to say Stark. You've ruined me!" Vernon suddenly yelled his face turning an ugly color of prune purple, he turned to lunge at him but was held back by the court guards.

"You deserve everything that you are getting now bastard." Tony hissed, his voice dripping with venom. "You deserve to rot inside the prison, and if you survive living inside that place and somewhat managed to get out, everyone. I mean everyone will know that you are a child abuser. But you can very much forget about leaving because if the British Prison is anything like the prisons in the States then you will experience firsthand how inmates treat child abusers like you." Tony spat, he turned to the judge and nodded stiffly. He had said what he wanted to say.

The judge nodded back and ordered the guards to take Vernon away.

Tony let out a sigh before sitting back down to his seat. Petunia Dursley's verdict reading is next and he has more things to say to that woman.

When Petunia Dursley entered, she was looking far worse than her husband. But Tony couldn't find it himself to pity the woman. Their eyes briefly locked with each other before Petunia turned away, she had the gall to walk right in her head held high.

' _The nerve of this woman.'_

Tony tuned out the rest of the verdict reading and only listened to her sentence. He was his best not to throw any snide remarks at the verdict.

"Petunia Dursley nee Evans, this court and its jury finds you guilty of multiple counts of child abuse and one count of extortion and is sentencing you to 20 years and one day in prison. At the dawn of your release should that day come you will not be be near children much more raise one. No bail is granted."

Tony didn't need the judge to ask him if he wanted to say anything, he stood up from his seat with a grace of a tiger and stared down the horse-faced woman. The two of them was locked in a staring match, neither backing down. This woman has some guts, Tony can give her that.

"Just one questions Petunia Dursley. _How can you do such a thing to your own niece? She was Lily's daughter—your sister?"_ Tony ground out; it was taking him a lot of effort not to scream on the woman's face. He still considers himself a gentleman after all.

Petunia turned away from his gaze and sneered. "I could never bring myself to care much less love something that was Lily's. Being Lily I knew that she will turn out like her mother. My parents had always favored Lily! It was Lily this, Lily that! The perfect daughter who made her parents proud. But what about poor Petunia? Nothing. She can never compare to her little sister _perfect ickle Lily_! I never wanted to be burdened by that girl's existence. But I—we were obliged to take her in. It would have been better if that wretched girl died alongside her mother that night! Then our lives would have stayed peaceful and normal!"

Tony waited for Petunia to finish her rant, but deep inside the man was livid. He kept an impassive look on his face as his withering gaze never wavered from its mark. He took a deep breath and composed himself before talking.

"First of all I don't know you Petunia personally, but It only takes a blind man not to see how miserable you are. You resented Lily, your sister because you're nothing but bitter woman blinded by her jealousy. You were right about one thing, Lily was and will always be better than you. She was loving, caring, determined and overall down to earth while you." He pointed a finger to her and glared hard. "You are will always be known as a woman who can't put aside her differences with her younger sister and turned her unjustified resent to her innocent niece. You are a disgusting woman, Petunia Dursley. You and that husband of yours. 20 years is probably not enough time for you to spend behind the bars." Tony said, his voice icy. He couldn't care less on how long they were to be incarcerated as long as they stay the fuck away from him and Adelaide's lives for good.

…

* * *

Tony let out a long breathy sigh as he reclined back to his seat in his private jet. He felt reasonably better knowing that the Dursleys were finally taken care of. He could have done much more worse to them but he was more anxious to return back to his family back at Malibu than waste his precious time over undeserving scums of the earth.

Shifting from his seat, he reached over to his phone and dialed Pepper. It was already around midmorning close to noon in London so it would probably be early morning in Malibu around 5 to 6 in the morning(?). Tony couldn't help but slip a smile when their call connected. Pepper's groggy voice greeted him.

" _Oh Tony. How was it?"_

"Better than expected Pep. I'm actually heading back to Malibu right now. I just called to check on the two most important persons in my life right now."

He heard Pepper chuckling over the phone and the genius billionaire smirked.

" _Well I want to know the full details once you get home. Take care Tony.."_

"Alright. Watch my daughter for me alright? I'll be home soon." Tony said before he hangs up. He turned to his pad and couldn't help but smirk at the device's interface. Tomorrow, early morning. London will be given a first look at the story of the 'Monsters in Privet Drive'.

They won't know that it was about Adelaide but they will be damn know that it was a beady eyed walrus and a horse-face woman who will be locked in prison for a very long time who did it.

It felt good. Tony thinks it's awesome and warrant a celebratory drink.

"Hey Happy go grab some scotch from the wet bar and join me for a drink."

* * *

AND CUT! Finally the Dursleys are finally taken care of. I've left out what happened to Dudley since he might pop out somewhere in the story in the future I don't know. I'm very indifferent with Dudley to be honest. /shrugs

Shoutout to HolyKnight5 for giving me the idea on what Tony should to the Dursleys. I know very little about Child abuse trials since it's lawsuits about that crime is not very known in my place. But anyway THANK YOU VERY MUCH! This chapter would have taken much longer without your insights!

I decided to change Adelaide's nickname from 'Addy' to something else. BrendaBanner1234's MY Little Girl, the author's Harry's nickname is 'Addy' and I completely overlooked that and only noticed it after rereading her story after it was updated recently. (If you haven't read the story yet. I suggest you do so!). The I already talked about it with the author and they were cool with our characters having the same nickname. It was relief and I managed to sleep through it but in the end I just decided to change Adelaide's nickname to something else. BrendaBanner1234 told me that I didn't have to. But I still did so I don't lose anymore sleep over it. You'll know her new nickname by the next chapter.

Okay now what do you think about this? I know this is chapter is shorter than the last one. I'm sorry about that. We're on the transition chapters and would likely to stay that way for another chapter or so. I need to settle Adelaide first and form bonds with the characters in the Marvel Verse. Plus I need more Tony/Adelaide fluff! Next chapter would be filled by it.

Oh the other hand I've been thinking about posting a couple of new fanfiction. One is a Bucky/Fem!Harry and another is a James Bond fanfic featuring James/Verper. I may or may not have a Tony/Fem!Harry fanfic cooking inside my head too. Oh well...

Please tell me what you think okay? Drop your reviews, feedback and questions down below! Looking forwards to hearing from everyone!

See you on the next chapter! Thanks again for reading.

-stolideux


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys~ It's me back with another chapter! Sorry it took again some time to for me to write this up. I'm very busy with my thesis writing and the defense day is getting closer. At least I manage to squeeze this out! On another note, the response to the previous chapter was awesome! Thank you everyone! I am very grateful to everyone! Thank you to all who reviewed, followed, and favored this story!

I'll reserve the rest of my words at the end of the chapter. Here's your chapter!

Warning(s): Alternate Universe  
ChildFEM!Harry  
Mentions of Past Abuse and Neglect

Ratings: T+ for swear words  
UnBETAed

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers. Harry Potter and the Avengers belongs to J.K. Rowlings and MARVEL respectively.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: With love, Lily**

* * *

 **ADELAIDE**

It's been two weeks since Adelaide had come to Tony's Malibu's home and one week since Tony had left for London to see through the Dursley's trial. But despite it all Adelaide still felt very jittery, especially when she woke up in the middle of the night with Tony still on his way back from London. She was inconsolable, close to hyperventilating when she came to and there was no Tony. Not seeing her daddy was Adelaide's new found deepest fear. If there was no Tony then she was all alone again. And Adelaide didn't want that, she was just getting used to the life of having a family and thinking that she had lost it once again… Well it was something that Adelaide didn't really want to think about. It was a good thing that Pepper was around though, okay she's still very shy around her daddy's girlfriend but she really likes Pepper. It was Pepper who calmed her down when she panicking that night. Reassuring her that Tony is not going to leave her and will be home soon. Without thinking she found herself minutes later clinging to Pepper like her life depended on her.

Adelaide found that Pepper's gentle touches were nice.

Now there she was sitting in front of her study desk staring intently at her Cherry Blossom bonsai tree which Pepper got for her and had just finished spraying it with water. Adelaide loves gardening as much as she loves cooking. Having something to take care of even if it's a plant made her jumping in joy. She couldn't wait for the flowers to bloom so she can show it to both Pepper and her daddy.

It still felt so surreal—all of this. Her having a daddy, moving away from London, meeting Pepper, JARVIS. It's just felt too perfect. She knows that she's being silly Tony had spent days telling her that all of these was true that she's not dreaming. She knew that but her mind just can't get around the thought of it just yet.

Speaking of Tony. Her daddy is great! She didn't expect having a daddy felt this good! She really didn't have _anything_ to compare the feeling with to be honest. But all she really care about is how Tony makes her happy—feel protected, loved. He teaches her stuff that she haven't read in a book. And the best part of it is that he lets her ticker with some of his fancy gadgets which of course she manages to figure out in less than a minute or two. The look of smugness that her daddy would throw at Pepper every time she does something with his gadgets was really amusing.

But still he won't let her down on see his lab. What's up with that? Adelaide thought.

"Why can't I go down to see your workshop Daddy?" She remembered asking Tony one day while they were eating some sandwiches that Pepper left for them.

"Not yet kiddo. Uh…Maybe when you're older."

"How long Daddy?"

Her daddy looked really uncomfortable then, he was scratching the back of his neck and was avoiding her eyes.

"Uh… Oh look! Your Choco is getting cold. Drink up kiddo! Pepper makes great beverages don't cha think?"

Adelaide giggled at the memory. It's really funny how her daddy would try and use chocolates to distract her from asking about that. He could have just told her straight up that it would be years before she could see his lab. Adelaide pouted.

"Miss Stark? Your father is calling you for lunch." JARVIS voice pulled Adelaide from her inner musings; she looked up to the walls and smiled.

"I'll be right there!" came her cherry reply. It took Adelaide quite a while to get used to the idea of JARVIS and his (he was programmed a male afterall) omniscient presence inside the Stark home but she got there and ended up liking JARVIS.

She quickly stood up from her seat and turn to the door but not before giving her bonsai plant one last look before she disappeared through the door.

…

* * *

 **TONY**

"You sure this is a good idea Tony? I don't want to scare Adelaide." James Rhodes aka Rhodey asked. Tony raised an eyebrow at the coronel and hummed. He, Pepper and Rhodey were seated around Tony's dinner table waiting for the girl in question (Adelaide) to arrive.

"Relax, Ria is going to be love you." Tony waved the man's concern off and focused back in making sandwiches. Pepper threw him a knowing look before she turn to Rhodey.

"But still…"

"No buts!" Tony shot back before they heard a Adelaide's soft steps approaching. Tony smirked at Rhodey who is looking rather pale.

"Daddy!"

"Hey there Ria! Come meet my not so best-bestfriend Coronel James Rhodes!" Tony beamed at his daughter, gesturing her to seat right next to him.

Adelaide stared at Rhodey intently, like she always does with the people she doesn't know. She stared at Pepper the same way when they first met, Tony noticed.

"Uh… Hi there Adelaide. I'm James Rhodey…" he looked at him then to Adelaide once again. "I'm your father's not so best-bestfriend."

"Hi Mr. Rhodes. You're a colonel? Does that mean that you work for the Military?" Tony had to release a sigh of relief at that one. He was actually nervous on how Ria would react to Rhodey but seeing that she fired off a question after acknowledging the man, Tony knew that it's going to be smooth from here on.

"Yes. I work for the Military but more on the Research and Development. I used to work close with you Daddy right here…"

Tony watched as Ria fires off question after question to Rhodey, the look of amazement was eminent in her eyes. It glows with curiosity that it makes her eyes look brighter than it usually is. She even has the same look that he used to have whenever he was listening to the stories that his mother used to tell him about a man who sacrificed himself for them to win the war.

"But Daddy's not a soldier." Ria's brows furrowed, she even gave Rhodey a look. Pepper stifled a giggle and he had to push down a snarky retort on that one.

"Well… He's not a soldier. He used to make things for the military."

"Oh! Oh…"

Tony had to give it to Rhodey, he really knows how to deal with kids—unlike him. He was threading on thin ice with Ria, remember he doesn't know shit about dealing with kids. But somehow it's working out; at least he has Pepper to walk him through parenthood.

Thank God for Pepper!

…

* * *

There were nights that Tony gets this huge urge to clean out his workshop until it was sparkly clean. It was OCD of him but hey! He is a perfectionist—in a way. And tonight just happens to be one of those nights.

"Alright JARVIS it's spring cleaning time. I need you to monitor all the stuff that we actually need and log all the things that we don't." Tony mumbled as he rummages through a pile of scrap metal under his work desk. Loud clattering of metal hitting each other, falling in the floor and Tony's occasional cursing echoed against the basement's walls.

He was in middle of hauling boxes of scrap metal when JARVIS called him out.

"Sir. There's a package sitting on top of your workdesk along with Miss Stark's documentation. You still have yet to work through it."

Tony turned his head and saw a small package sitting on top of a small pile of paper. It was a small box—old and worn looking. Shrugging, he drops the boxes on the floor and sauntered to his desk, pushing away the other tinkles on top. He held the box and examined it.

 _To Anthony 'Tony' Edward Stark_

He furrowed his brows and sat down, his dark eyes gazing down at the offending package in front of him. Where did this came from? The genius inventor asked himself. Then he remembered hearing Happy mentioning some parcel found somewhere inside the Dursley's house that was addressed to him. Is this it?

With a mix of trepidation and curiosity, Tony tore the package open revealing numerous DVD's stacked and labeled with numbers 1 to 7. A folded letter was lying on top of the stack.

He took the letter and folded it out. His eyes widened when he saw who writer was. Quickly he straightened up and held the piece of paper in front of him.

 _Dear Tony,_

 _Hi. I know it's been ages since we last saw it other. How are you? I hope you're not giving everyone in California hell. But who am I kidding? You're Tony. Anyway I'm sure you are wondering why the letter. I know it's old school but I really don't know how am I supposed to tell what I am about to say or rather write to you._

 _But here goes…_

 _Tony, I am Pregnant. Yes, you read that right. I am pregnant and it's definitely ours. Don't ask me how this happened because your guess is as good as mine. But I'm pretty certain that this is yours. I just found out a while ago actually. I wanted to freak out but I know it would only make me look silly._

Tony couldn't help but snort. The way the letter was written was screaming 'Lily' all over. She even managed to berate him.

' _Yep, definitely Lily.'_ Tony chuckled and read on.

 _I really wanted to tell you immediately but I don't know how. You're such a big thing right now and between your family's business and everything, I thought that it was not the right time to tell you. Please don't get angry with me Tony. I know this decision is going to bite me in the arse one day but I just don't know what to do. I don't know when the right time is but you will know. Soon anyway. To make it up to you (If I ended up not telling you for a long time) I'm going to make photo slash video journal for you. I'm going to document this pregnancy step but step so maybe one day…We, together with our child can watch it._

Tony tore his eyes from the letter and went back to the package. He took out the first DVD labeled as month one. He quickly stood up from his desk, carrying the package and the letters and settled down on his couch, the same couch where he sat as he watched his father's old footages.

"Play this for me JARVIS. Make copies as well."

"Right away sir."

The screen flared into life and Lily's smiling face greeted Tony's. He couldn't help but smile. It was Lily, he felt a pang on his chest as he watch her fumbling with the video camera, the shot was shaky and he could hear Lily's distressed voice as she tried to figure the thing out. The screen finally settled and Lily once again appeared on the screen. Tony took in Lily's face as much as possible. He had almost forgotten how his ex-girlfriend looked. There weren't many pictures of the two of them lying around his house in the first place.

" _Hi Tony! Sorry about the mess but I just managed to figure how the video cam works. Don't laugh! Technology and I doesn't mix well. That's your forte not mine!" she smiles. "So here goes. I'm going to document this pregnancy step by step. Hopefully I don't make a fool out of myself as I do this. But here goes." She stands and raises her blouse half way through._

" _Okay. So this is my tummy. You can't see it yet but there's something there." She pulls her blouse down and pulled something out. She walked closer to the cam and held a small black and white image against the cam._

" _I got my first scan today. I don't know if you can see it through the video but I'll put it together with the DVDs for you to see."_

Tony paused the video and rummaged through the package, true enough there was a laminated ultrasound scan. Tony didn't really know where to look at first until he finally saw it. There was a faintest blip in the middle of what he guessed was Lily's uterus. Adelaide.

He turns back to the video and continued watching. Watching how Lily developed through the pregnancy was a brand new experience. He watched her as she complained that her jeans don't fit anymore sometime during her fourth month. And one during her second visit to the doctor.

" _Okay so we're down to my fourth month and I am going to see my gynecologist for my routine check-up." The video was shaky as Lily was holding it up as she walks through the hospital._

Tony kept close attention in this particular clip. He felt like he had to since he wasn't there when Lily goes to her checkups.

" _Alright so I'm getting a scan in a bit and Dr. Westbrooke was nice enough to let me record all of this." On cue a middle aged woman dressed in a lab coat entered and smiled at Lily before turning to the cam and gave a gentle wave._

" _Alright Lily let's get started."_

Tony was transfixed at the screen as he watched as the small monitor of the ultrasound from the video.

" _Alright let's see… oh there it is. You can see that the baby is developing well. Look at that…"_

Tony had to bit back a sob as he saw Adelaide, she was perfect. She was such a tiny thing! He could make out the outline of her face already, he was entranced by each spasms that went through the fetus as it moved inside of Lily.

Then came a soft thumping sound. Tony marveled at the sound of his daughter's soft heartbeat. It was a different thing seeing that Adelaide was asleep in her room upstairs but hearing her small heart beat from inside of Lily it just felt so…

"Wow…"

" _Do you want to know the baby's gender Lily? We can find out right now."_

" _Yes please! Oh gosh. Tony are you seeing this?" Lily turned the cam towards her, she wa s tearing up. A huge smile was plastered in her face._

" _Okay let's see… Open up little guy let's see what you are… oh!"_ Tony watched as the baby moves and slowly parts its little legs.

" _There we go. Completely flat. Congratulations! You're having a baby girl!" the doctor announced before the video ended._

Tony shakes his head to pull his head back from the experience. He turns back to the package and pulls another Dvd and popped it back into the player. The video immediately plays out.

It was Lily sitting down on a recliner, she had the camera trained on her now noticeable baby bump.

" _Today I felt the baby kicked. It was the most bizarre thing ever." There was small toy on top Lily's stomach._

" _I could still feel her and I wanted to try something. Watch closely Tony." The camera was still focused on her stomach before it did a little wave and the small toy fell down then the video stops._

The video starts again and this time it was focused on Lily. Tony immediately noticed that something was wrong. Lily looked haggard, there was no smile on her face and she just looked utterly distraught.

" _Tony. I'm so scared. I'm sorry for being like this. I think I'm having a bout of baby blues. I… I don't know…" she sighs. "I'm so confused Tony. Can I do this? Can I raise her all alone? Will I even make a good mother? I'm so confused—so scared. I'm all alone Tony. I don't have anyone to help me go through with this…" tears spilled from her eyes. "I miss you so much Tony. I wish you were here…"_

The video ends and Tony had to blink back his tears. God he felt awful. Knowing that Lily felt like that during her pregnancy, it just made him regret leaving her and ending what they had. It must have been pretty bad for Lily, she had no one to depend to and the only person she could have gone to for support (him) was hundred miles away from her and had no idea that she was pregnant. Tony rubbed his head and let out a long frustrated sigh.

"I'm sorry Lily. Sorry for not being there…"

He felt awful, if there was something that he could have done, he would have done it in a heartbeat. Even after all these years, he still can't stand seeing bubbly Lily crying. Though he can't claim that he still loved her romantically, he still cared for her.

Tony composed himself once more before downing another shot of scotch that he had readied just for this. He was just about to pour another when JARVIS called out.

"Sir, Miss Stark is sitting outside the door."

Tony's head shot up and he quickly went to this workshop door. Surely enough Adelaide was there huddled against the wall across the door, her head buried between her knees. Tony gently pried Adelaide's arms from her legs and gently scooped her up to his arms.

"Ria? What's wrong? Bad dream?" he whispered to her, his hand stroking his little girl's back soothingly.

Adelaide bobbed her head slightly against his shoulder and wrapper her legs around Tony's waist.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Adelaide shook her head.

Tony sighed. Adelaide has been having these nightmares for a couple of days now. He tried to have her talk to her or with Pepper but she just won't talk. She only tells them that there was a scream and a big green light. That's it. And Tony and Pepper couldn't help but worry about Adelaide.

"Okay. You don't have to talk about it. Do you want to go watch some videos with me?" Tony asked, an attempt to distract Adelaide from her not so pleasant dream.

"In you workshop?"

"Yeah."

"But you said I'm still not allowed inside."

Tony chuckled, his daughter always the obedient one. "Yup. But I think tonight I can make an exception for you."

Adelaide whimpered and nuzzled deeper into Tony's shoulder.

He settled Adelaide to right next to him as they settled into the couch. His workshop was dimmed so there was nothing much for Adelaide to see. And she looked like she was content on being glued to him rather than explore his workshop—which was of course, a big plus.

Adelaide's eyes were immediately on the screen. "Daddy, who is that woman?" she asked, her eyes not meeting his.

Tony felt another pang in his chest. Of course Adelaide won't recognize Lily. This would be the first time the little is seeing her mother. He snaked an arm around Adelaide's shoulder and pulled her close. "That beautiful woman was Lily Evans. Your Mom."

"My Mom?" her eyes widened as she greedily took everything she could from the paused the video.

"She's beautiful…" Adelaide mumbled, she leaned her head against Tony's chest, not minding the Arc reaction that was softly humming underneath his shirt. She had grown accustomed to the metal contraption that was embedded in Tony's chest already.

The video then resumed and the room descended into a comfortable silence.

 _Lily was dressed in a beautiful maternity dress and was showing it off on the camera. She was smiling once again and rubbed her now bulging baby bump._

" _So I was thinking of what we should name our daughter." She smiled again. "Well you can't really have any say about it so I'll go ahead with her name."_

Tony's eyes softened, he could feel Adelaide slightly shifting from under his protective arm. He couldn't imagine what Adelaide was feeling right now. Her, meeting her mother for the very first time. It must be overwhelming for his daughter. But so far she's doing fine.

" _Since you won't be able to comment on the name that I am going to pick for her, let's make a compromise. I'll name our daughter but I won't name her after a flower." She grinned. "I'll break my family's tradition just this time! You should be grateful!" she chuckled._

" _I'm going to name her Maria Adelaide Evans or Stark should you want to claim her as your own." Her eyes looked hopeful at that. "So Maria Adelaide… or simply 'Ria'. What do you think?"_

Tony couldn't help but smile at that scene. She always had a sense for naming stuff and she picked the perfect name for their daughter indeed. Tony couldn't bring himself to feel upset about not being able to say anything about naming their child.

Adelaide was still leaning over his chest as they continue to watch through the videos. She finally fell asleep again while they were watching Lily as she decorates a corner of her room with baby stuff.

Finally he's on the last dvd recording from the Lily's package. Tony didn't know what to think by then. This was the last recording Lily made before she died. He would be watching Lily's final moments. With a slightly trembling hand, he put the last disk to the player and settled back to his couch. Adelaide snuggled comfily on his side.

The video starts with Lily once again smiling at the camera. She was dressed in a pale green maternity dress. She looked wonderful, at seven months she looked radiant. She retained her slim body but more filled out. Not all soon to be mothers looked like that as far as Tony knew.

" _Okay so I'm off to my routine checkup again. I really can't wait for Ria to come." She murmured, she then turned somber. "I'm really sorry Tony. It was very selfish of me not telling you about this pregnancy. You should have been aware of Ria long ago."_

 _She stood up and grabbed the camera and turned it to her. Her face was zoomed in, her emerald eyes was showcased to Tony to see. "I love you Tony. I love you very much." She sighed. "I just have to say that. I'm afraid I won't be able to say that you in a long time." She laughs. "Oh don't mind me. I'm just being silly. Baby hormones are raging high at the third trimester, according to some mothers I've met." She paused. "But I mean it. Tony. I love you. You're going to be a great father for Ria." She then blew him a kiss. "I'm going to head out now. I'll tell you all about my visit when I get back. See you later Tony." And the video fades out._

Tony sighed. She won't be coming home from that doctor's visit. The video was dated on July 31st, Lily's deathday and Adelaide's birthday. Tony turned the video off and looked down at his sleeping daughter. He ran his calloused fingers over Adelaide's cheek and leaned down to kiss her hand. Lily gave birth to something or rather someone so perfect. It was a shame that she was not there to see her grow up. Maybe if Lily didn't die… Adelaide wouldn't have suffered for so long. He would have met his little girl sooner. But he can't blame Lily. At first he was upset with her for keeping Adelaide a secret from him for so long. But he can never say mad at her though—she sacrificed her life to save Adelaide. It was her life in exchange of their child. It was the ultimate sacrifice a mother can make. And Tony found himself being amazed with Lily Evans more and more.

He gently lifted Adelaide up to his arms, there was no way he was letting her sleep on his couch. Tony was just about to walk out the basement when his eyes caught another folded letter on the bottom of the package. He swiped the letter and stuffed it into his pocket and carried Adelaide out of the basement and up to her room.

Gently, he deposited his little girl onto her bed and pulled her blanket up to her chin. God, her daughter is beautiful. Maybe he was being biased since it was his daughter—but nobody can deny that she looked awfully like him. And he was genetically good looking.

He brushed away the stray locks of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ears. He could watch Adelaide sleep all night long. And after watching those videos that Lily left for him. It felt like he needed to double his efforts as Adelaide's father. Speaking of Lily, he fished out the letter from his pocket and folded it out. It was another letter.

 _Dear Tony,_

 _Hi again. Sorry about the letter. I don't know if you are going to read this or not. Because if you are reading this, that means I'm not around anymore. Under what circumstances, I don't know. I'll go straight to the point Tony, I don't want to waste any more of your time._

 _If the event that I am not around anymore to take care of Ria. Please take care of our child Tony. I am very sorry for not telling you about her sooner. I know I've apologized countless times, but I felt like my apologies would not be enough for taking away your chance of being a father to Ria even before she was born._

 _I know our daughter is going to grow up into someone special. She is your daughter afterall, I would definitely be surprised if she doesn't inherit that brilliant mind of yours. That Stark Intelligence runs deep into your family._

 _Please tell Maria that her mother loves her very very much. That I'm sorry for not being there for her anymore. I wish it didn't have to come to that, but we can't know for sure. Fate can be cruel at times and I don't want to take any chances._

 _Anthony Edward Stark. Thank you for everything. I just have to thank you; you gave me the best possible gift that any woman can want. Thank you for loving me, for all the memories. I will cherish all the time we have spent together with all my heart. I love you Tony. Please don't ever forget that._

 _Take care of our daughter for me._

 _With love,_

 _Lily_

* * *

And cut! What do you think? There's chapter is more Tony-centric and not much of Adelaide. So her new nickname is now 'Ria'. Hope the change doesn't bother anyone.

What do you think about my attempt to write something fluffly and sappy? Yay or Nay? This is my first attempt to write something like this so I'm not sure if I did it good. Oh well.

The funny thing while I was writing this chapter. I was half way through this chapter when I stopped and wrote the first part of chapter 9. I ended up plotting the next chapter first before I finished this one. I felt so weird ed out when I realized it. Next chapter will be Adelaide-centric and will be moving on with the plot. The Avenger arc is just around the corner! Hope you guys stick around to read it.

Tell me what you think about this chapter below. All reviews are highly appreciated. And it's proven that the more feedback I get the more pumped I get in writing so yeah. Gimme your reviews! Lol kidding.

Thanks again for reading and see you all in the next chapter!

-stolideux


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! Here is the new chapter! Thank you everyone for the wonderful feedback that I've received so far in this story! I'm sorry if I can't reply to all your reviews but still I am thankful! Hearing from all of you is really wonderful!

So people have been asking me about Adelaide's magic abilities. Well like I said before I put a different twist with Adelaide's magic. I really don't want to give out anything since It would spoil a bit part of the story. So sorry about that. But Adelaide definitely has magic abilities, but not the usual kind of magic in the HP canon that's for sure.

Alright! I really worked hard for this chapter so I hope you guys like this! Some of your questions might be addressed in this chapter or more questions will be raised. But worry not all your questions will be answered as the story goes. So without further ado, I present you the next chapter!

Warning(s): Alternate Universe  
Child!FEM!HarryMentions of past child abuse and neglect

Rated T+ for swear words  
UnBETAed

Disclaimer: I don't own HP not Avengers, HP and Avengers belongs to JKR and MARVEL respectively.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: What the hell was that?**

* * *

 **ADELAIDE**

Adelaide shivered as she took her surroundings, everything was dark, cold and somewhat wet. Dead leaves and twigs crunched and snapped as she walked along to what looked like a dark forest. Adelaide was confused, she had no idea what was happening. She has no control over her body, her body acting out on its own. Like she was seeing all of these in the eyes of another. She tried moving of course, but to no avail. The mere thought of not having any control of her body unnerved her to no end.

But looking around once again, she couldn't help but feel a slight sense of familiarity with this eerie place. Like this was not the first time she had been here. A shiver ran down through her spine when she felt her body (?) stop. She stopped in the middle of a small clearing only the shimmering light from the moon above her illuminated the rest of the forest, giving it a rather dark and ethereal look. She took something out from her pocket and held in front of her. It was a small ball, well something like that. The ball was roughly the size of a golf ball with a pair of wiry looking wings it also looked like it was covered with gold! The was something written across its smooth surface that Adelaide found herself squinting just to read.

 _I open the close_

Adelaide furrowed her brows, what does that mean? She wasn't able think properly when she moved to press the small metal ball to her lips and heard herself whisper.

" _I am ready to die."_

Adelaide stopped, suddenly feeling nervous. Alarm bells rang in her head as she watched the events unfold. She's going to die? Why?!

Suddenly the metal ball opened, its metal shell covering it broke open and something green floated out. It was a small gem that was murky green in color. There was a slight crack running down the center of the gem or rather stone.

"What's this?" She asked herself as she stared at the strange thing. There was something about the stone that drew her attention to it. Like it was calling out to her—beckoning her.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment and opened them once again. And all of a sudden there were four people standing around her, circling her and was smiling.

The first man, Adelaide didn't recognize though she was not sure if the person who she was watching all of this from recognized them. He was smiling at her, his hair untidy and ruffled. A pair of lopsided glasses perched on his nose.

The second man was tall and handsome, not as handsome as her daddy mind you but handsome nonetheless. She might be six but she knows when a person is handsome or not. His wavy shoulder length hair looked like it was shimmering. He was grinning.

The third man… well he looked a little more rugged than the first two, Adelaide noticed. But he was smiling fondly at her like he had known her his whole life. What's with that?

"Who are these people?" She turned to the last person and let out a soft gasp. This one Adelaide recognized. Though she looked translucent almost borderline transparent, there was not doubt who the woman standing in front of her is.

Lily Evans, her mum.

She was smiling at her like the rest of them at her or the person, she was not sure. Her green eyes, so similar to hers looked at her with obvious longing.

" _You've been so brave…"_

She heard her mum say. What did she do? What's happening? What's this all about? Unanswered questions assaulted her mind. She could hear the bespectacled man say something but she was too distracted by her questions to listen properly.

" _Does it hurt?"_ She heard herself ask. The voice was somewhat deeper, huskier than the high pitched she has now, but she knew that it was her voice.

" _Dying? Not at all. Quicker and easier than falling asleep."_

No! She didn't want to die. She won't leave her daddy alone! No! Adelaide tried to say but no words escaped her mouth. She could only watch, there was nothing she could do. She tuned out the rest of the conversation and sobbed.

" _Stay close to me."_ She heard herself say quietly and Adelaide found herself running. The forest felt much colder than she first found it. Tears were falling from her eyes as the thought of her losing her daddy. If this was a dream… Adelaide was desperate to wake up.

" _Adelaide Potter…"_

Adelaide looked up; she was once again in the middle of a much bigger clearing. There were people standing around all of them was wearing dark cloaks and was pointing something (a stick?) at her.

"Potter?"

Her eyes wandered around the group people before it landed on the one who called out her name. The man was scary, Adelaide shuddered. He was bald with pasty white skin, blood red eyes and a pair of slits acting as his nose. It was face of a monster that usually stars in children's nightmares.

" _The girl-who-lived… Came to die."_ The snake man hissed. Adelaide watched with wide eyes as the he lifted his stick and said something. She instinctively closed her eyes when a flash of green light hit her face.

"— _ **Avada Kedavra."**_

…

* * *

Adelaide bolted up, panting. She quickly grabbed her head and shook it feverishly. What was that? A dream? Forest? Her mum? People who she have no idea who there are and some snake faced guy? She gingerly shook her head again, that was some weird dream. She blinked her eyes for a couple of times before she looked around. The sun was just about to rise from the horizon judging from the still dimly lit skies from her window. The hologram clock showed that it was only quarter past six meaning that no one except JARVIS is awake right now unless…

"Mr. JARVIS?" Adelaide called out.

And on cue JARVIS British drawl greeted her back. "Good morning Miss Stark. Is something the matter? My scans showed that you have an elevated heart rate upon your awakening."

"Good morning too. And that? Well, it's just a dream. A really weird dream." She scrunched her nose at the though. She could hardly remember the dream anymore now that she mentioned it. That's not really surprising, since she hardly remember her dreams just bit of here and there. The only thing that she can really remember is a flash of green light, and a scream. Sometimes there's a white train station and an old man sitting on the bench.

Weird. Really Weird.

"Is my Daddy awake?"

"Understandable Miss Stark, and yes Mister Stark is awake and is in his workshop. Would you like me to inform him that you are looking for him?" the AI asked.

Adelaide shook her head negatively. "No, don't tell him." She glances at her bonsai plant sitting on top of her study desk. "Is Pepper around?"

"Miss Potts is currently on her way back from New York. She should be here in an hour or so."

A wide grin broke out from her face as she practically leapt from her bed and padded to the loo. It would be the perfect opportunity to prepare breakfast for her daddy and Pepper! She quickly stepped into her stool and brushed her teeth. She resisted the urge to play with one of her loose tooth with her tongue and brushed away.

Looking at Adelaide right now, no would have ever thought that she was the same skinny little girl that Tony Stark took home almost half a year ago. She looked much healthier than she had first arrived with her daddy. It was really hard to think that she had been here for almost six month already. Though her skin remained as pale as alabaster, there were more color her cheeks and she had finally started putting on some weight. She owes it all to her daddy and Pepper, all those vitamins and food really did well to her. They also finally removed her cast and the pins on her arm two weeks ago and it was awesome, it was really hard cooking something with only one hand mind you. She looked much more vibrant and her daddy kept teasing her that he needs to chase away boy with his iron man suits now.

Speaking of her daddy's iron man suits… Her daddy finally told her about his not so alter ego; IronMan. Well it's not really hard to put things together and she already had the idea that it was really her Daddy that was piloting those awesome suits, but it was great hearing from him that he is Iron Man. She felt really good that her daddy told her about it, it wasn't technically a secret but still—she hated being kept in the dark and secrets.

With one last tug, Adelaide nodded at her reflection. It was the most presentable that she can manage since she was still in her pajamas. She quickly ran out of her room and into the kitchen. She pulled her stepping stool and began rummaging through the fridge.

"Eggs… butter… Milk? Oh there's nothing left in here." Adelaide muttered. She carefully grabbed the egg tray and butter bar and placed it on the counter top.

"JARVIS do we have any more Milk somewhere here?"

"It seems like Mister Stark drank the last of it last night. I'll inform Mister Hogan to acquire some for you Miss Stark."

"Yes please. Thank you Mister JARVIS."

"You are welcome Miss Stark."

…

* * *

Sneaking inside her daddy's workshop is not really a hard thing to do for Adelaide. After that night where she found herself sitting on her daddy's lap while watching videos from her Mum, she's been able to go in and out of the Tony's workshop whenever she pleases. Unless her daddy is busy testing some new upgrades from his Iron Man suits. For a little girl of almost seven, it would mid blowing to see all the stuff that's littering the mere floors of the Tony Stark's workshop but as always she's not just any kid her age. Having inherited Tony's intelligence when it comes to machines and electronics it's not really hard for Adelaide to understand the basics of the Tony's most complex creation.

She gently pushed the glass door of her daddy's workshop and looked around, her daddy was currently standing behind his usual work desk tinkering something that she had no idea what. She doubted that the man noticed her coming in to be honest, her daddy sometimes get carried away with his work that he doesn't really care about his surroundings.

Adelaide giggled. AC/DC was playing really loud so that's probably another thing why her daddy doesn't hear anyone entering unless JARVIS informs him.

"Sir. Energy Levels are a bit unstable. I suggest that you look through the internal power source and wirings once again."

"Copy that J."

"Any news on the private tutor that Pepper recommended?"

"Ms. Potts scheduled for a interview this coming weekend sir."

"Good. Remind me about that again will you buddy?"

"Of course sir. By the way sir, Miss Stark is here."

"Okay." Tony stopped, he looked up from his work and quickly turned around. A big smile immediately appeared on his face when he saw her.

"Hey there's kiddo." Then he frowned. "What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night." He blurted out.

Adelaide resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Daddy, it's 7 in the morning."

"Like I said, the middle of the night."

"Daddy!"

"What?" he chuckled. "But really what are you doing here? It's too early for you to go tinkering around with Dumm-E."

Adelaide flushed, and started playing with her feet. "Well I'm waiting for my pancake to settle and I wanted to tell you something."

Tony raised an elegant eyebrow at her. "Weirder than the giant trolls and singing hats?"

Adelaide nodded. "Weirder! And was it really giant Trolls? I can't remember…"

"Okay. Shoot."

Adelaide took a deep breathe before firing off. "I saw Mum! But she's like a ghost and then there were three other men who I don't know. There's this creepy bald man with no nose and a stick and wearing this dark cloaks and lots and lots of green light."

"Creepy noseless bald man? Well kiddo, no doubt this is one of your weirdest dreams yet." Tony teased her, ruffling her hair with his hand. "You need to lay off with Happy's fantasy stories okay?" He leans over her and kissed the top of her head before turning back to his work.

Adelaide smiled at her daddy and went around the work desk. She stared at her daddy's latest invention. It was a small ball, suspended between two claw like things and is being fed by something blue making it spark. It was a sight to see and she couldn't help but lean closer to have a better look at it.

"What is it?" she asked.

Her daddy continued to poke around it with his soldering iron. "This is a new upgrade for the Iron Man suit. I won't tell you it is because…" he glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. "Because I'm still not quite sure about its stability. I'm working on its inner circuits though."

Adelaide's eyes widened in amazement. "That's so cool. You don't have to tell me what it is Daddy. I know it's going to be awesome!"

Tony laughed, he places his iron down to its holder and went around and grabbed Adelaide, wrapping her in a thigh hug. "Hearing that from my biggest fan just gave me a big boost on my confidence."

"But it's true!"

Her daddy kissed her forehead again and let her go. "Alright alright. Now how about we get those pancakes of yours. I'm sure I'm adept enough to cook some of it without burning it to ashes." He holds his hand towards her, gesturing her to go with him upstairs.

Adelaide grinned and latched into Tony when suddenly there was a loud beeping coming from the small contraption on Tony's desk.

Her daddy quickly turned to the work desk and started fumbling around, his action frantic.

She watched as her daddy fumble around the small thing when a feeling of dread crept up on her spine just as she heard her daddy curse out loud and lunge at her, wrapping her with his body as a loud explosion swept through the her daddy's work shop. Fear gripped her like a vice and she instinctively raised her hands and held it up from under Tony's body.

"Ria!"

 _ **BOOM—**_

Thick smoke filled the workshop and immediately the sprinklers showered the room with water to douse any fire that might have started because of the explosion. Adelaide blinked her eyes opened. Her hands were still held in front of her under Tony's arms. Her daddy was kneeling, his arms tightly wrapped around her body in attempt to shield her from any debris.

"Ria are you alright?" Tony asked. Adelaide stood there frozen, a small gasped escaped her lips as she stared straight at the explosion site.

She didn't even noticed her daddy checking her from any injuries. Her eyes were stuck at the sight in front of her.

Piece of shrapnel and debris were floating in midair, suspended in what looks to be some sort of shield—judging from the shimmering film of light covering most of Tony's back.

"Ria. Ria are you alright…" her daddy's voice was suddenly cut off when he turned to see what happened. His eyes were wide at the sight of the debris floating. Adelaide on the other hand was panicking. What is happening? Did she do this? She finally managed to tore her eyes from the sight and turn to look at her daddy.

He was staring at the debris with a look of shock and confusion. It scared Adelaide. Her uncle's words suddenly started whispering inside her head once again.

" _You're a freak. Now one should know what you are."_

" _I'm going to beat the freakiness out of you that you won't even remember it."_

Tears started flowing from her dazed eyes and she just stood there staring at nothing.

She felt her daddy's arms gently wrapping around her body. She could hear her daddy calling out to her.

" _Ria. You're alright. Baby girl you're alright…"_

She felt her daddy's lips on her forehead and his hands behind her neck gently stroking her when she finally let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Then all of the sudden, the floating shrapnel and debris was covered in ice and shattered in to pieces.

Adelaide gasped, her eyes watering. "Daddy… I… I don't know what happened. I… I'm s-sorry I… I didn't mean it." She was shaking— _trembling._ Her eyes kept darting around the still floating things and landed on Tony.

"I'm sorry Daddy. I… I didn't m-mean it." Adelaide stuttered before her eyes rolled to back of her head and collapsed.

…

* * *

 **TONY**

Tony cough as the smoke from the explosion filled his lungs for a moment; he shook his head to clear out his thoughts when he realized that Ria was there. He straightened up and started checking his daughter for any injuries.

"Ria. Are you alright?" his eyes zeroed in on her forehead. There was a small cut on her forehead that was bleeding profusely. Tony felt his panic rising at the sight of blood on his daughter. He called out to her once again but she was not responding.

She was just standing there, frozen.

He turns around to see just what happened after the explosion but he was not prepared to what he saw.

Debris and shrapnel was floating in midair! Suspended in some sort of shield judging from the slight shimmering field covering his back. He looked at his daughter and blinked. Adelaide's eyes were practically glowing, they were glazed but there was a distinct glow in it. Not knowing what to do, he wrapped his arms around Adelaide and held her close. He called out to her again but she didn't respond again. She was focused on the floating stuff in front of them. He wiped the blood from her forehead and pressed an urgent kiss on the other side of her head. He called out to her again, this time reassuring her that she's alright.

"Ria. You're alright. Baby girl you're alright…"

Tony watched as the floating debris was suddenly covered in ice and promptly shattered into pieces. He blinked, his brows furrowing.

What the heck?

Adelaide was trembling, he could already see that she was hyperventilating. She was crying and was breathing shallowly. He wasn't able to do anything before she collapsed. With fast reflexes, he caught her and held her close to his chest and shook her awake.

"JARVIS!" He called out to his AI.

It took a couple of seconds before JARVIS responded.

"I'm sorry sir. My initial system was shut down."

Tony ignored the AI's excuse and snapped. "Scan Ria."

"I can't get a clear reading sir, There is some sort of energy that is interfering with my scanners. But Miss Stark's heartrate is stable albeit higher than normal."

He tuned out JARVIS and looked at Ria. "So she's alright?"

"Yes sir. Just unconscious."

He sighed in relief, he slumped down to the floor and stared at the destruction that was caused by that small explosion. Most of the room and his equipment was damaged. His table was in pieces and the only place that was practically untouched is where he and Ria was in. Everything else was ruined.

"What the hell was that?"

…

* * *

"Miss Potts?" a man around his mid-forties wearing a smart business suit with a slightl receeding hairline approached Pepper as she was just about to enter Tony's house. She just arrived from a business meeting with a subsidiary company of SI in New York and immediately went straight back to Malibu.

"Hi Phil. It's been a while! How was the New Mexico?" She greeted the man with a smile. She was very fond of the man knowing that he is one of the very few people who actually looks after his boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?"

Phil Coulson smiled at the redhead. "It was alright, if a little bit too hot for me. And I'm just here to check on Mr. Stark. You know the usual."

Pepper the caught the look on the agent's eyes and nodded. "I see. Well I'm sure that he'll be thrilled to see you."

"Oh I doubt it."

The two of them went inside the mansion and was just about to settle into the living room when a loud explosion rattled the whole house.

Pepper stopped, she quickly darted from the room and up to the staircase with Phil following her. They stopped in front of a room and Phil watched in confusion as Pepper called out.

"Addy?"

The room definitely belonged to a girl, Phil noticed. But who?

Pepper cursed before she turned around and literally ran down to the basement. Phil had been down to Stark's workshop before but not when it was smoked filled. They quickly entered only to see Tony kneeling over a little girl who has her arms extended forward.

Then he saw it. The debris that should have hit Stark and the little girl was suspended in air as if it was stopped by a shield before it shattered into pieces. His eyes then wandered back to the girl in Stark's arms. He knew what he was not a trick. Phil Coulson had already seen to many things to think naively to what he just witnessed. Phil noticed the uncanny resemblance the little girl shares with Stark. Different thoughts quickly ran through the SHIELD Agent's mind. But if there's one thing he is certain. That kid is definitely Tony's.

Phil shook his head at his deduction. Fury is going to have a field day once he finds out about this.

…

* * *

In a dark room bare of any furnishing except for a high backed chair that was situated in a elevated platform sat a hooded person, who was busy reading a book. The roaring blue fire was the only thing that illuminated the room. The light from the fire, was bright enough for the person's face to be seen.

A beautiful woman with dark hair wearing a dark dress sat cross legged across the plush fixture. She then paused half way from turning a page before a ecstatic look appeared on her face.

"Finally!" she laughed gleefully. She dropped her book and glided towards the fire. The smile never left her face as she watched as a little girl raises her arms to stop the explosion from reaching her.

The woman couldn't help but giggle. Oh it's been so long! She thought this day would never come! But finally! Finally, her Mistress is back! She clapped her long bony hands together in excitement.

"My mistress is finally awake! Oh it's been so long!" she said this with a sing song voice. She continued to giggle as she watched the little girl from the fire with utmost interest and benevolence.

Hela Lokisdottir is a _happy_ goddess.

Finally her beloved mistress is back. And she couldn't wait to meet her again.

* * *

And CUT! Dun Dun Dun! So we finally saw Adelaide perform a bout of accidental magic! The mechanics around her magic will be revealed in the following chapters wink wink.

And another connection between the HP verse and MCU verse is revealed. So Hela Lokisdottir is Death. Yep. So I know you have questions! Ready? 3, 2, 1, shoot! If you want to ask something don't hesitate to ask me alright?

So what do you guys think about this chapter? Nay or Yay? Tell me okay?I'm sorry if my grammar is shaky, I'm not a native speaker so my sentence construction is a little odd.

If you have any suggestion please PM me about it, I can't reply or address it if you don't have an account.

All your feedbacks, suggestions, reviews, questions are very welcome. Keep those reviews coming okay? Please and Thank you! Receiving reviews is a bit plus!

Thank you for reading and see you all in the next chapter!

-stolideux


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! I am back! I'm sorry I took so long with your chapter but things been a bit (and I mean FREAKING) busy on my side. I just finished my Finals, defended my Thesis Paper, on the process of revision and then the bloody process of completing my clearance for Graduation. The only good thing that I'm getting out of all the stuff that I've been doing the past month is that I'm Graduating! Finally! I can finally go and enroll myself in a good animation course in the capital city. Thank God for small miracles.

On the other hand. THANK YOU EVERYONE! for the great response in the previous chapter! I love you all! I'm glad you liked it! THANK YOU!

So before everything. I just want to say that I messed up. I was rereading the previous chapter and I compared it to the timeline I constructed and I hit a big wall. I really needed Adelaide to be a young adult by the time of AoU so I needed to change stuff on the previous chapters. Nothing major, just the dates. So instead of meeting Adelaide in late 2008, Tony found Adelaide in 2005. So I made it so that the first IM movie was set in late 2004 to early 2005 and the second one on the rest of the year. But the only date that is relevant is 2012 so don't fret about it.

Another is that I made a complete overview of the Arcs for this story. We are in for a hell of a ride that's for sure!

On another irrelevant note: Who here is watching MARVEL: Agent Carter? I was stuck for a bit for this chapter that I watched season 1 to get some inspiration and wooohooo boy was that a great decision. So now I'm hyped. So don't be surprised if some elements of the M:AC will appear in this story. I love Peggy too much not to put her somewhere in this story. Just keep an eye out for it okay?

Now on to my obligatory warnings and disclaimers. (Seriously guys do I need to put one for every chapter? Please answer me.)

Warnings : Alternate Universe  
Child!FEM!Harry  
Crossover

Rated T+ for curse words  
UnBETAed

Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers nor Harry Potter, Avengers and Harry Potter belongs to MARVEL and J. respectively.

* * *

 **ARC 1: Maria Adelaide Stark**

 **Chapter 10: I saw a Ghost**

* * *

 **ADELAIDE**

They never sat down and talked about what happened that day. They never asked nor talked about it whenever she's around. But Adelaide was not stupid—far from it. She knew that they are talking about it just not in front of her. She knew her daddy, miss Pepper and that guy, mister Phil was talking about that incident. Normally she wouldn't bother to herself with adult stuff since they are well… adult stuff. But this time, she's hundred percent sure that those glances that she would receive from her daddy or from pepper meant something.

Adelaide scowled. She hated not knowing things, she hated not being told the truth, being _lied_ to, and being kept in the dark.

She looked up to her vanity mirror and stared at her reflection. She felt hurt, angry, confused and just plain lost. Why won't they tell her anything? It's about her right? She had every right to know if it concerns her.

She gingerly wiped the frustrated tears that she didn't know she was shedding. Sniffling, she looked again to her reflection and zeroed on the left side of her forehead. Her previously flawless forehead now has this wound that was shaped like a lightning bolt. Of all the things it just has to be the shape of the lightning. She hadn't realized that she was wounded not until Tony was fussing around her when she woke up after that ordeal.

Adelaide really didn't mind having a scar. Heck she has numerous on the majority of her back—mostly faded but that doesn't make her like people seeing them. Her daddy haven't seen the ones in her back for pete's sakes!

Her daddy reassured her that they will have it removed once it was healed completely, but it wasn't enough to cheer her up to be completely honest.

Speaking of her daddy, Adelaide really REALLY wanted to get angry at him for not telling her about what happened. Sure she remembers some parts of it but she knew there was something that she was missing. But really, she just can't bring herself to be angry at him. Annoyed? Sure. But even that is getting old. One part of her was still angry or rather wanted to get angry while the other, the more rational part of her almost seven year old mind was telling her that Tony will tell her soon. She understood that much, but still at the end of the day she's still a six year old kid considered a genius or not.

"Oh cheer up doll. I'm sure your old man will tell you about it soon. Now turn that frown upside down."

Adelaide's eyes snapped back to the vanity mirror. Sighing, she focused on the figure reflected on her vanity. It was a man wearing an old fashion suit, dark hair and has a neatly trimmed goatee. He, just like the latest dream she had about her mum has this ethereal glow surrounding him. He's not solid—far from it. He's more like translucent, in other words, a ghost, sprit whatever.

Adelaide sighed, a small smile tugging on the corners of her lips. "I know grandad... but can you blame me?" the ghost didn't say anything and just smiled at her longingly.

Adelaide remembered the first time she met her supposed grandad very clearly. It's not really that long ago more like the moment she woke up after the lab incident.

* * *

Flashback:

" _Are you sure she's alright? It's been an hour already! Why isn't she waking up. No Pepper! I am not freaking out… I am calm… That's it!.. I'm calling an ambulance… I know!.. JARVIS—"_

 _Adelaide woke up to her daddy's panicking whispers. Her mind felt clouded but willed herself to wake. Slowly, she blinked her eyes open and looked around. She was in her room, in her bed. Her daddy was sitting on the edge of her bed looking the other way, probably bickering with miss Pepper again._

 _I let out a soft groan and started rubbing my eyes open._

" _Ria? Oh thank goodness. Baby girl you had us worried there!" she looked up to her daddy and stared. What happened? She asked herself as she pulled herself into a sitting position. She looked around once again and saw a relieved looking miss Pepper and a man wearing a suit which she doesn't recognize._

 _She looked back at her daddy and blearily blinked her eyes at him again. Tony then started fussing over her like some mommy chicken. He kept asking her if she was alright if she was hurting anywhere. Her eyes met Tony's and they were locked in a brief stare down before it hit her._

 _The lab! The Explosion!_

 _Adelaide quickly latched onto Tony and started patting him down, her eyes examining her father furiously. "Daddy are you alright? Did you get hurt?" Tears were welling on her eyes by that time. She felt her father's hand rubbing her back, hushing her._

" _I'm alright kiddo. No need to be worried about."_

 _She let out a sigh of relieve and instinctively move to rub her forehead only to feel something soft against her fingers._

" _Hey don't rub it. You got a nasty cut there kiddo. But nothing serious." Tony mumbled to her. "Didn't even need stitches, you'll be right as a flower real soon."_

 _Adelaide nodded. Tony then tucked her back to her bed and kissed the other side of forehead. It was only when her daddy left the room with the man in suit and miss Pepper did she notice something standing at the end of her bed._

 _He was translucent and was floating in air—just like people in her dreams! She blinked her eyes again thinking that it was only a trick of the eyes but the man was still there._

 _Not knowing what to do, Adelaide just said the first thing that entered her mind._

" _Uhm… Hello?" she whispered warily. The ghost(?) seemed to perk up and blinked at her, he even turned to the door looking for someone. He turns back to her and pointed at himself._

" _You can see me?"_

 _Adelaide nodded, her eyes widening. The man was looking at her in awe before he sent me a bright smile (as bright as a ghost can). But if there's one thing that made Adelaide more confused that she was already. Was the fact that the man—ghost looked a lot like her daddy and her._

" _Wow. That's great! Well for me that is. Not sure about you doll." He floated closer and leaned slightly towards her._

" _Oh you look so much like Tony. Such a lovely gal! Anthony better pull himself together because he will definitely go chase punks away with a stick!" he grins at her._

 _Adelaide blinked, she clutched her blanket and held it in front of her with only her emerald eyes peeking out._

" _Sorry about that! Didn't mean to scare you darlin'. Uhm… how do I do this?" he started scratching the back of her head, looking sheepish._

" _Uh… I'm your granddad. Howard Stark. Nice to meet you kiddo!"_

 _That's it._

 _That did it._

 _Adelaide stared at the man before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and fainted._

…

* * *

"It's rude" she scrunches her nose "talking about someone without them knowing. Did they think I won't notice it? I'm six not stupid." She grumbled. It would really be nice for her to know. She knew that she's acting like a spoiled brat but she can't help it. Since she learned to comprehend, she knew that strange things are happening around her. And her relatives made it their life's goal for her to know it. But she had no idea that it was more than just exploding light bulbs and glasses occasionally. Kids her age normally don't see ghosts all of the sudden right? Well she did. It really felt weird when she started talking to her granddad after their initial meeting went south. She didn't tell anyone about it JARVIS never mentioned it—that's another plus but she don't know why not. Turns out that Howard Stark was the only ghost that was residing in their home. Adelaide was not sure if that was a good or not.

Adelaide watcher her granddad hovers closer to her and smiled sadly at her. "Of course you're not. You are a Stark. Stupidity is not something that can be used as a description for us… Unless you're Tony." Howard said, winking. Adelaide couldn't keep herself from giggling.

"But really doll, don't think badly about your daddy and his girlfriend for not telling you right away alright? He's just worried about you, and knowing you're father—he fears the same, not knowing things. He loves you very much darlin' and he's trying his very best to show it to you in his own way."

Adelaide pursed her lips as she curls her fist on her lap. Howard's right. Her daddy loves her very much it was wrong of her to think badly of him and miss Pepper. She smiled at Howard and nodded. Though she can't help but notice that there was something in the way her granddad said those thing to her. Like he had wanted to say those things to someone else. She just can't pin point it. Oh well…

"You're right. It's bad for me to think about daddy like that." Adelaide murmured to herself, her cheeks flushing pink. She felt Howard's ghostly hand settle on top of her head, making her slightly shiver.

"That's my grandkid."

"Ria?"

Adelaide jumped from her seat and turned to the door. Her daddy's messy locks were peaked from her door before he emerged. He was beaming at her looking all cool and chirpy as always.

"Yes daddy?"

"Pepper just finished making lunch. Wanna go grab some? I'm sure you're starving."

Adelaide was just about to reply when her stomach let out a rather loud grumbling noise. Her eyes widened as she cheeks flushed red. He looked like he was having a hard time stifling his laughter and was failing miserably.

"Yep. I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled before holding his hand out for her to take. Adelaide still blushing red looked down and pulled on her skirt before taking her daddy's hand.

…

* * *

 **TONY**

"This is not something that you can just sing to old Pirate eye about Agent. I am serious." Tony grounded out. His smoldering brown eyes stared at the Agent's daring him to challenge him on this. The two of them were currently sitting side by side in Tony's wet bar, no drinks involved. That was enough sign that Tony meant business.

Phil Coulson just stared at the billionaire, his eyes unwavering under Stark's harsh glare. "Mister Stark I have seen what happened. You cannot deny that this is something that we cannot explain at the moment." He squared his shoulders before he shifted on his seat. "This incident can prove to be an anomaly and might be considered as a threat."

"Threat?" Tony growled out. "So you're saying that my six year old daughter is a threat? Are you even hearing yourself Coulson?"

A threat? His little girl? Hardly. Adelaide would never hurt even a fly! How dare him accuse Adelaide and label her as a threat!

"Yes I have no idea how that happened. How Adelaide did that. But she saved me! Does that count as a threat?"

Phil didn't answer for a while.

"This is not the first time that I've encountered something like this mister Stark. SHIELD needed to be informed about this."

"No. And so help me if you speak even one syllable about this to Fury. You can damn make sure that you will be facing me." Tony replied, his eyes narrowing at the Agent. Before the agent could make a counter Tony continued.

"Do you think I didn't know about that little organization of yours? I have been supplying SHIELD their tech for years. And did you think that I'll just let my daughter be involved in all of this. I know SHIELD is capable of doing. Look at miss Rushman…" he spat "or rather Romanov. I will never let SHIELD have their hands on my daughter even if that's the thing I would do."

Phil let out a sigh before shaking his head.

"That's not really the point mister Stark. The point is that you have a daughter. A daughter that we have only found out until now. Her mere existence will bring complications left and right." Phil reasoned out.

"I don't care." Tony snapped. Adelaide was not a complication not for him. "Like I said you cannot tell Fury about her nor her ability." He stared at him hard. "I'll figure out what happened. I'll figure out how that happened. How did Adelaide did it. Or if it was really Adelaide. But you will not speak to anyone about this."

"Alright."

Tony blinked. "Alright? Alright…. Okay" He narrowed his eyes at the agent for the umpth time. He can't forget that this man is a spy. He cannot trust him with only his word. He had too much experience about traitorous spies for one life time.

"Well. I'll hold you on to that Agent." He stood up from his seat and gave the man a stare before he turned around and went to the kitchen.

"Hey Tony? I just finished baking some lasagna go get Addy. I'm sure she's hungry."

Tony shook his head and beamed at Pepper. "Sure Pep." He murmured before he left for his daughter's room.

…

Tony couldn't help but feel amused as he watched Adelaide stare at Coulson. Seeing his daughter stare people down with her intense green eyes was really something to marvel about. He knew why her daughter does that of course, she's examining them, everyone that she meets she stares at them like she was determining if they are trust worthy or not. But what amuses Tony was the way Agent Coulson would shift every now and then as he was subjected into Adelaide's scrutiny.

Deciding to save the poor man from his daughter, Pepper jumped into a conversation in attempt to distract his daughter. "So Addy this is Agent Phil Coulson. He works for the government."

Adelaide nods, her eyes still on the agent before a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Hi Mister Phil."

Tony shook his head, he knew that look. He glanced at the agent and bit back a chuckle. Oh this is just too good. He didn't think he has to convince Coulson to not tell Fury about Adelaide. One look and he was too sure that Adelaide already have the SHIELD Agent wrapped around her little fingers.

…

* * *

Phil Coulson saw himself as someone who has a clear view what he needed to do and to what ends he is willing to go just to perform his duties. Never did he once question his superiors and diligently he performed his duties. He didn't even bat an eye when he was given the task to keep an eye on one Tony Stark. But this, this was just pushing it. Norse Gods? Okay. Homicidal Norse God with a grudge for his brother? Bring it. But Tony Stark having a kid. Well that's a whole new thing. He knew the billionaire genius through his files, he was rejected for the Avengers initiative because of his (according to Black Widow's report) compulsive behavior, textbook narcissism and doesn't do well with orders. Not to mention the man's habit of gallivanting around California. Maria Adelaide Evans-Stark was a curve ball that no one was expecting.

Phil sighed, he reclined back on his chair and placed his half-finished report on his desk. Finding out that the biggest womanizer that he knew had a kid was not surprising, what's surprising was the fact that his daughter has displayed abilities that they can't understand, nor explain. He, as an agent of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistic Division he should report this to his direct superior.

Tony Stark's words echoed on the recess of his mind once again.

" _Did you think that I'll just let my daughter be involved in all of this?_

" _I will never let SHIELD have their hands on my daughter even if that's the thing I would do."_

No doubt that the man's threat was a bluff. Even if Fury wouldn't admit it, they would be in a ton of trouble if Stark pulls his entire tech and became a hostile.

Phil groaned, he's definitely asking Fury for a raise after this. But first, he leaned over back to his desk and stared at the folder. He's going to call the shots in.

Surely Fury can go on not knowing about Stark's kid for a while right?

…

* * *

Tony sat and watched as Adelaide slowly sips her chocolate drink from across the kitchen island. He knew that the scene was so domestic that no one would expect to see him like this. Half a year and he's a changed man (mostly) and it was all thanks to that little girl in front of him.

His daughter.

On the other hand, he couldn't help but feel bad for not sitting down and talk about the incident a couple of days ago. He knew that Adelaide felt it—that they were purposely avoiding talking about it whenever she's around. That's got to be so annoying. He knew because he would be as well if he was in his daughter's shoes. So right now, he wanted to rectify that.

"Hey kiddo?"

Adelaide looked up from her glass and raised an eyebrow at him. God she looked so much like her mother when she does that.

She still has a trail of chocolate on her upper lip that made her look even more adorable. He grabs a napkin and leaned over her to wipe it away.

"Yes daddy?" Adelaide in return beamed at him before erupting into giggles.

"You know that I love you right?" Tony started, his dark eyes meeting Adelaide's bright ones.

Adelaide frowned, her brows furrowing. "Yes daddy…"

Tony sighed, he really should just get on the point. Beating around the bush is so not his style. "Remember the stuff that happened in the lab the other day?"

"I promise daddy! I didn't mean it! I was scared! The explosion and then you being hurt! I just… just wanted to protect you." Adelaide replied, her voice turning down by each word.

Tony sighed. "I know baby girl. And I'm very grateful for that. But can you tell me what else happened before…uh you know… the shield stuff?"

Adelaide went silent for a while, her eyes trained on the marble surface of the table deep in thought. "I… everything was like happening in slow motion. And then I remembered how you got the arc reactor. It was from an explosion as well… I… I got scared. Then I was thinking of protecting you because I don't want to lose you…" tears by then was pooling around her eyes and Tony quickly went around the table and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around his daughter's shaking shoulders.

"Then there was this tingling sensation, then a tug on my tummy. I… I don't know why but my arms just shot up and I closed my eyes. And then… and then the stuff was floating around." She turned to him with pleading eyes.

"Please don't give me away…"

Tony's eyes widened. "Why would I give you away?" He pulls Adelaide closer to him and hugs her tightly. "There's no way I'm giving you away." He pulls back and tilts Adelaide's chin upward so they were looking face to face. "Not until you're 30. And that person manages to get past the great Tony Stark!" Tony chuckled, before kissing Adelaide's head.

"So you're not angry at me? That… That I'm a f-freak?"

Tony had to bite back a gasp after hearing that. "Who told you that? You are not a freak you here Maria Adelaide Stark? You are my daughter." He gave her shoulder a squeeze. Hearing his daughter say those things to herself felt like a huge punch on the billionaire's gut. He knew that it was those bastards that did this to Adelaide. Yeah, they're in jail now or whatever but that didn't cure all the years of neglect and mental abuse that his daughter suffered though. He really need to step up his game. He is her father, it's his job to make her feel good about herself, make her confident, be happy, made dreams and everything.

"You're not afraid about what I did?"

"No of course not. I'm just well…surprised to be honest. But you save my butt back there baby girl. You were amazing." Tony smiled. "Tell you what? Since your daddy is a genius in everything we'll going to find out how you did that force field thing okay? Then we can go hang out. That's sounds good?"

Adelaide's laughter never ceased to make Tony feel warm. He loved hearing her laugh, if he could he'd make her laugh like always. "I guess that's okay. I want to know as well…"

Tony raised a questioning eyebrow when he caught Adelaide looking into a small corner of the kitchen and giggled knowingly. _"Huh…"_

"I'm really sorry for keeping my thoughts from you. I'm really sorry for not telling you, I swear Pepper and I are not angry nor afraid of you? Forgive me?" Tony mumbled, his lips pursed into a pout.

Adelaide raised her hands and laid them on Tony's cheeks. "I forgive you daddy. I can't stay mad at you for long." She then leaned in to a hug. "I love you daddy…"

Tony wrapped his arms around her petite form again, he nuzzled his nose under her dark locks and pressed a kiss on top of her head. "I love you too Ria." There was no way he's going to let go of Adelaide, not even for SHIELD. He just hoped that Coulson made a different call of else shit is going to go down. And this time he has a legitimate reason to cause trouble. He's a father, an overprotective one. But first, he needs to find out about Adelaide's ability, the had this feeling in his gut that what they have witnessed in his lab was just the tip of the iceberg and he's not Tony Stark for nothing. He will figure it out, he always does. And he'll do it for his little girl.

Not for himself and definitely not for SHIELD. No one but for Adelaide.

* * *

Chapter Done! Okay so another ability of Adelaide was revealed, she can see spirits.

Question number 1: Why is it that she can only see Howard Stark? Where is Maria Stark?  
Answer: In this story, Adelaide can only see Howard because he is the only ghost or spirit in Tony's home. Howard is actually linked to Tony, like he's watching over his son for a while now (since he died) and since we all know that Adelaide is the MOD, she can see him. The only downside of it all is that Howard is tied down to Tony he will only appear in the place where Tony is. So no, there won't be Howard Stark ghost floating around without Tony around.

And about Maria Stark, initially I wanted to include her for this story but decided against it. I grew up in a family who is very traditional and believes in superstition and the supernatural and one thing I learned from my grandparents is that spirits of the dead linger in this world if they have any regrets or cannot let go. And I think Howard's spirit is one of those kinds. He regrets not being a good father to Tony so he choose to stay. Maria didn't because she's bee around Tony the most, I believed her to a good mother to him and was rest assured that her little boy will be alright.

And another thing. I received a review about my story being ludicrous that Adelaide was too trusting for a child that suffered from abuse. My answer to that is because Adelaide is a mature kid, she is curious and always looking for answers. She has something to anchor herself not to be too withdrawn. She's still withdrawn in a way, and she's still struggling to interact with people. Please whomever you are, please read the rest of the chapters first before you go spitting stuff about this story. I wrote this story for myself-to improve my writing skills and to hopefully entertain people. I'm not forcing anyone to like my work.

Alright now tell me what you think okay? Please tell me! The Avengers Arc will prolly start in Chapter 15 or smth. There's going to a side ARC before going to the big boys. Hope you all stick around to find out.

Hopefully we can hit a 1000 follows and reach the 200th review in this chapter. What do you guys think? Think you can give me this? Consider it your graduation gift for me! I already drafted the next chapters so I might be able to post the next chapter in a week or two. No promises tho but I'll try my best!

Thank you very much for reading! Please drop a review and tell me your thoughts or anything!

Til the next chapter!

-stolideux


	11. Chapter 11 : Interlude

Dodges rotten tomatoes. Yes, yes I know It's been ages since the last chapter. I'm sorry guys. I been hit with a nasty story block for this piece not to mention I lost chapter 12 (all of it) so yeah. Just dropping this little guys here and to see if there's anyone out there who is still waiting and is still sticking with me with this story. If you are, then THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I'm slowly but surely making progress with the next chapter (as well as my other fanfics). Anyway I'll cut to the chase and just give you the chapter. Here you go...

 **Warning(s): Fem!Harry**  
 **Massive Alternate Universe**  
 **Harry Potter x Avengers Crossover Fic**  
 **Possible OOC Characters**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Marvel's Avengers. They belong to their respective owners. I make no profit in making this piece. This is a work of Fanfiction**

* * *

 **Love the Pain Away**  
 **Chapter 11**

* * *

 **Act II Part I**  
 **Interlude**

* * *

Nicholas J. Fury has been called by many names. He is known by many as the man, the boss, Director of SHIELD—an overall powerful authority figure. He is the one who deals with problems when the rest of the government is left with nothing but scratching their heads, when all their resources had gone dry. There was nothing happening around him that he doesn't know about. He is a SPY, THE SPY and for him information is everything. He is Nick Fury and he's no pushover.

Now said man stood stiffly in his office his uncovered eye gazed down from the office's wall windows. His lips were pursued into a grim line as the gears inside his sharp mind work itself into overdrive.

'It just doesn't make any sense. What am I missing?'

He turns away from the window and towards his desk, he started to go through the numerous reports his agents had submitted but he was looking for one specific one. His permanently set frown deepened as he zeroed into Agent Phil Coulson's most recent report.

Phil Coulson, one of his most trusted agent, his right hand man and currently the source of his migraine. Ever since the man came back from his monthly surveillance for one Tony Stark Nick knew that something changed. That something is up. At first he hadn't thought much about it the moment the report has been filed. How could he not? There was nothing remotely different from Coulson, he was still as curt and efficient as ever and he _trusted_ him. And that's where his first mistake, he hadn't looked into Coulson's report and deconstructed it like he would have done is it were any other report of any high profile figures.

Tony Stark travelling to London? Not unusual. He expected that possibility long ago, the man is a business man and he is bound to travel outside the state soon or later.

Travel itinerary was duly monitored and filed, no sightings nor incident of any IronMan suits during Stark's stay and a trip to a local hospital located at the outskirts of London nothing unusual in that knowing Stark he is bound to injure himself once in a while due to his obnoxiousness. But nonetheless Coulson's report was _clean._ Too clean.

It's Tony Stark for heaven's sake!

Nick let out a frustrated sigh as he leant over his desk, this is turning into a big ass migraine as it is and he has no time to deal with any of Stark's games or whatever. Whatever he was missing it is there hiding from his scrutiny, mocking him. He grounded his teeth.

Agent Coulson is hiding something from him and it grated on his nerves.

His remaining eye swept through the file for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Again he zeroes in on single information and pondered over it.

Stark's abrupt hospital visit. The information that came with the report was vaguely informative. It gave him answers but it turned out to be useless just the same. He quickly inputs the information on his screen and sent it to Maria Hill. This should give him the necessary insights that he needed to finally decipher whatever it is that had gone behind his back.

It didn't took Agent Maria Hill long to knock into his office. Her usual stony feature for once was absent and instead a look of anxiousness and trepidation was intact. Somehow Nick knew that whatever information Hill has for him is going to give him a much bigger headache than before.

…

* * *

He slammed his hands against his desk as a long string of colorful words that would made any sailor shudder escaped his mouth.

This is ridiculous even for Stark's usual standards! Completely unbelievable! Of all the things that Nick expected from the billionaire inventor—

Nick sighed. No wonder Coulson's been tight lipped about this.

"Sir, what are you going to do?"|

His eye leveled the sole agent present with a heavy gaze. His nostrils flared once again as he tore away from Hill and turned to glare at the hologram screen projected in front of them.

He eyed the screen with a critical eye. He took in everything that he deems necessary and stored them in his mind. He would need all of this for later.

He stared at the sole photo in the screen and couldn't help but be surprised. Those eyes that looked like it tore through his very soul stared back at him. Emerald green eyes. The brightest that he had seen as far as he knows. It looked unnatural; hell its existence is unnatural!

But as much as he would like deny all of this and claim it to some elaborate practical joke he just couldn't not after seeing all of these. If he had any hair left on top of his head, he would had surely tore all it off already.

He could not deny it, the same face shape, nose, chin, almost everything. It's like he was staring into Tony Stark's childhood picture except for the different eye color and opposite gender.

Damn it Stark!

Of all the things! Of all the things that he would do Nick Fury had not prepared for the possibility of this from happening. Tony Stark had been known for his gallivanting ways and he's not exactly the one for commitments until recently. Of all the things that Stark has done, this tops it all. And Nick Fury for all the life of his is still having a hard time wrapping his mind around this… _development._

"Sir?"

He ignored Hill altogether, his mind preoccupied with thousands of scenarios and formulating contingency plans. He wasn't sure what to do with this right now and he's not sure if whatever this is, is going to be good or bad.

"I want all information about this be given to me and the rest be locked in encryption. I don't want any of this getting out of this fucking room."

"Sir."

He took a deep breath and composed himself. Now is not the time to be distracted. He needed a clear head if he's going to deal with this by himself. If Coulson and Stark thought that they could hide this from him, then they have another thing coming. Right now he needs to decide how he would deal with this… _complication—_

And all possible ramification in the grand scheme of things of this twisted world they all lived in.

* * *

 **Arc II Part I (Interlude 2)**

* * *

 _Drip… Drip… Drip…_

The steady drip of a lose plumbing and the soft echoed of his foot fall echoed against the dimly lit walls as he walked through it. His pale blue eyes surveyed the halls with sharp scrutiny. He took notice of the steel doors the one way mirrors the lined bed covered in crisp white sheets with a single pillow laid on top of it.

He watched with strange look of glee as he stopped outside a room, the same one way mirror overlooking a group of men or women (he couldn't tell due to their scrub covered bodies) surrounding a surgical table performing surgery? Dissection? He couldn't care what. So far he was impressed, very much impressed.

"So what do you think? I do hope that everything meets your expectations? We should be able to continue with the plans in a matter of weeks if everything goes smoothly as planned."

He turns to the source of the voice, his lips pressed into a grim line as he regarded the person who approached him. She was a beautiful woman, pale skin, dark curly hair that fell on the middle of her slim waist and eyes dark and hooded.

"Madame B? I presume?" he raised his eyebrow, a small smile appeared on his face. His mind traveled back to his organization's history. There used to be a Madam B during the late 60's who run a subsidiary faction of their organization. And now here's another one a successor perhaps?

The woman let out a crackle, her dark eyes met his as a crazed smirk appeared on her face. "That would be me Dr?"

"Please call me Greg. And yes everything is fine. I'm sure the organization would be very pleased with your work Madam. Though I'm quite concerned over the lack of occupants." The now identified Greg drawled out, his eyes once again roamed the dark corridors his smile widened as he heard a muffled scream from the room in front of them.

"Don't worry about it _Greg…_ I've already sent word to my other… colleagues. You can expect our new occupants very soon." Madame B purred, her dark eyes gleaming in manic glee.

"Very good Madam… Very good."

* * *

 **Things are going to heat up in the next chapters! Anyone could guess who Madame B is? A star for anyone who can guess who she is.**

 **Anyway please do tell me your thoughts about this okay? I'll be looking forward to hearing from everyone!**

 **Til the next chapter!**

 **Thank you**

 **Stolideux**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning(s):Fem!Harry**  
 **Massive Alternate Universe**  
 **Possible OOC**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor MCU's Avengers. They belong to their respective owners. I make no profit in writing this piece.**

 **This is a work of Fanfiction**

* * *

 **Love the Pain Away: Chapter 12**

 **Museums and Tutors**

* * *

"The Captain wasn't always like that. Like everyone else, he was just another ordinary human being – an artist at heart. He was small and sickly and was rejected into enlisting for the Military numerous times. But despite all of that, underneath that small body was a good heart and a patriotic spirit. Steven Grant Rogers was—is the embodiment of a true American Hero. Even after all these years, his ideology lives on."

"Captain America saved the life of my husband and that same time saved mine as well. Even after all these years, Captain America, Steve Rogers continue to change my life and the lives of many people. I will always be thankful for what he has done and his memory will live on within me until the end."

Maria Adelaide Stark blinked, her eyes feeling rather dry from watching the film as it fades out with a huge grin on her lips. She still couldn't get used to seeing the younger version of her grammie Peggy. Her grandfather had always told her that Peggy Carter is badass woman, pretty and kickass (whatever that means). Adelaide still thinks so. Age had done nothing to change how the youngest Stark sees the only grandmother figure that she has.

But what really caught her attention was the subject of the documentary itself; Captain America. Ria herself had only known the idea of the man recently. Her grandma Peggy thought that it was a good idea to introduce her to the man during one of her visits to her home. To say that her father, Tony Stark was quite displeased was an understatement. Adelaide still don't quite understand the animosity that her father bares for the man who had been dead for almost 70 years. Oddly enough, Howard had been tight lipped as well. She knew that there was more to the story but didn't push it too much.

She met Peggy Carter shortly after the incident inside Tony's workshop a year ago. Adelaide now aged 7 had all adjusted to living with her father and his girlfriend Pepper. Since that incident at Tony's workshop, there hadn't been a repeat of what happened back there or at least similar to that extent. There was still incidents where Adelaide would be able to use her 'abilities' but mostly in a smaller scale. The last one was when Tony had forbidden her from eating too much cookies and she ended up summoning the jar to her in a blink of an eye. The rest where just her messing around with some of the electronics around their home and stuff. Tony had been quite interested in her abilities as had taken a big chunk of his time studying them, trying to understand and help her control it in the future. That itself had proved to be a great bonding moment between father and daughter despite Adelaide earlier worries that Tony would see her just like her relatives had did in the past. That was shot down by her father the moment she mentioned it to him, and everything else had been going on smoothly and Adelaide wouldn't want anything else.

" Did you enjoy the film Addy?" Adelaide looked up to the smiling face of Peper as the two of them wait for the rest of the people tickle out from the small viewing room.

"Uh huh! It was great! I was really surprised to see grammie Peggy there. But I think hearing the story from the source is better than watching it from a documentary. But then again, it's nice to finally put a face to who Captain America was." Adelaide scrunches her nose cutely. "Still don't get it why Dad won't let JARVIS show me pictures of him at home." Always the motor mouth, Adelaide chatted the whole way with Pepper listening to her with amused smile. It didn't escape her the fact that Pepper was only humoring her since the woman wasn't really the one for History and maybe listening to a seven year old girl who talks like a young adult. But still she appreciates it. Adelaide never had someone to listen to her when she was still in her relatives, and to have someone who is willing to have a conversation with her and not treat her as a kid aside from her daddy and JARVIS is always welcomed.

The two of them walked hand and hand as they allowed themselves to be guided out from the viewing room. It fortunately a weekday so there wasn't much people on the Museum that day and Pepper was nice enough to skip work and accompany her since her daddy couldn't be bothered with anything that has the name Captain America in them. But whatever! It's not every day that the whole Captain America and the Howling Commandos exhibit are showcased other than the Smithsonian in Washinton.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed the screening sweetie. Say, you hungry?" Pepper asks, her hand hovering over the middle of her small back. Adelaide inwardly frowned noticing how hesitant Pepper seemed to touching her, especially on her back. Well she can blame that when Pepper accidentally saw her faint scars on her small part of her back. Normally, wouldn't let anyone touch her back aside from her daddy before. But it's been a year and Adelaide had grew to trust Pepper enough to her let touch her no go zones. She trust the woman who would mostly become her stepmother in the future to not hurt her.

Pushing the thought away, Adelaide hummed. "I'm a little bit hungry. Can we go get pasta? I think I want spaghetti, can we go get some?" She asks, her puppy dog eyes whom she has inherited from her father was in fully display. Her small body going this little jig at the thought of on her favorite food.

"I don't know Addy. Remember we're going to eat dinner with your daddy and uncle Rhodey later night. Maybe even with your new tutor as well."

Realization hit the young girl and her bright emerald eyes widened. "Oh! Right… okay." she visibly deflates at being denied. Another part of Tony Stark that Adelaide had inherited. She pouts for a bit before bouncing back and beamed at Pepper, much to the older woman's relief.

"Treacle Tarts then Aunt Pepper? Pretty please? Just one slice?" She shut her eyes and lifted a finger, before peeking up to Pepper to see her reaction. If she's not getting spaghetti, why not try asking for her favorite dessert? It's worth the try.

Pepper seemed to resist the charm but eventually caved. The puppy dog look that both the older and the youngest stark are quite irresistible. "Okay. But just one slice or you'll ruin your appetite." Pepper sighed. Adelaide grins. "Stay here while I go buy you some. Happy should be here in bit. Are you okay by being left alone for a bit?"

"Don't worry Aunt Pepper I'm a big girl! I'll be fine. But uh… can I go use the bathroom first? I'll be fast I promise!" Adelaide rocked at the ball of her feet as she waits for the older's approval.

"Tell that to you father." Pepper mumbles before nodding at the younger. "Okay. I'll just wait for you at the seating area okay? Don't take too long and don't talk to strangers."

Adelaide grins before rolling her eyes. She understand the over protectiveness both her daddy and everyone else has for her. She was Tony Stark's daughter after all, even if no one else knows yet. Besides, she's seven already and she's perfectly capable of going to the loo all by herself already.

The two of them separates momentarily and had failed to notice a pair of beady eyes that followed the younger's figure as she makes her trek towards the restrooms.

…

* * *

Adelaide narrows her eyes and huffs at the 'out-of-order' sign that hanged outside the nearest restroom. Now she has to go father down to reach the next bathroom. She grimaces at the thought because she really needs to go. Not thinking twice the little girl quickly sprinted towards the next the next restroom not noticing the lack of people loitering around. She stops just outside and quickly enters the restroom. She wouldn't want to keep Pepper waiting for too long and make her worry.

The soft rush of water coming from cubicle was the only sound that was heard inside the restroom as Adelaide stepped out before she starts humming a soft tune while she washes her hands.

"Hello there little miss." Adelaide looked up from the mirror and came face to face with the reflection of the man behind her. It as a short man with light brown hair that was starting to recede and had a pair beady eyes that reminded her somewhat of Vernon Dursley's own. She quickly turned around and backs away, her heart suddenly pounding against her chest.

"T-This is the girl's bathroom mister. The boy's are in the next corridor." Adelaide stuttered, eyes still wide and wary. She notices that man shaking slightly and looking worried while mumbling something she couldn't make out.

Alarm bells started ringing inside her ears as the man took a step closer to her. She backs away until she reaches for the door. Nothing. The door wouldn't budge. It was locked. Adelaide yelps in fear as the man continue to walk closer to her, tears forming her eyes as she look at the man in fear.

"You know this doesn't have to be hard little Miss. Please come with me quietly. I won't… I won't hurt you." The man stutters out. Fear gripped Adelaide's heart as she dodges when the man moved to grab her with a terrified scream. She frantically looked around the room, hoping, praying that someone might have heard her scream and help her. She dodges again when the man tried to grab her and screamed loudly again.

"Come one little miss. Stay still." Gone was the nervous look in the eyes of the man, instead there was desperation and anger in them as Adelaide tries to dodge him again. She tried banging the locked door again and the man was able to grab hold her foot. And with a single pull she fell face first on the tiled floor.

Suddenly, the water pipes inside the bathroom exploded, momentarily stunning the male and flooding the bathroom floor. Shocked by the explosion, Adelaide quickly tried banging on the door again. The man seemed to recover and had started to stalk her like she was a cornered animal.

And at that moment, she was a cornered animal.

The man was looking at her with manic glee. "You! You did this didn't you! I saw you. Oh! Madam B would be so pleased with me. If I take you to her." He mutters to himself before he lunges at Adelaide again. The little girl didn't have any more room the dodge and was feeling drained from the sudden exertion of her abilities. The man was able to grab her painfully in her arm, tugging her roughly against him. Adelaide desperately tried to struggle as her breathing became rapid and erratic.

"No! Please! Let me go!" She screams, her arms flailing around before the man pinned them down.

"No! Please! Daddy! Daddy!" She screams again when all of the sudden she felt herself flying on air and zooms away from the man. She didn't know what happened before she hit something hard and she fell on the floor dazed. Her emerald eyes were in tears as she looked up from the looming figure of her would be abductor. The last thing that she saw was the same manic gleam on the man's eyes before everything went black.

…

* * *

The room was eerily silent. The only thing that could be heard was the rhythmic sound of a finger's drumming against a hard surface of a desk. Tony Stark sighed. How long does he have to stay here? He hated loitering around Stark Industries. That's why he has Pepper, aka CEO of Stark Industries. But then again it was his fault why he was stuck there. If only HE accompanied Adelaide to that exhibit despite the risk of revealing her existence. But aside from that, if he DID accompanied her there… Tony Stark grimaced.

But he was bored. Stuck in the office interviewing potential home tutors for Ria. Tutors… really. He wouldn't even think about it if Pepper and Rhodey hadn't been so adamant since he refuses to send Adelaide to school, at least not yet. He could have managed to teach his daughter everything that she needs to know. He's a fucking genius damn it! And his sweet sweet daughter is showing signs that she is one as well. That thought itself made the billionaire inventor preen with pride. The Stark blood runs thickly in Adelaide's veins, there's no doubt about it. Tony shook his head and leaned back to his—er… Pepper's seat. Having a home tutor was the lesser evil if it means that it would stop both Pepper and Rhodey from bitching about school. School is a big No for Tony right now. He only had Ria with him for a year and no one outside his extended family plus Coulson knew about her. He wouldn't risk it, not until Adelaide is secured and ready to be introduced and become the center of the spotlight. He wouldn't do what Howard had done to him when he was his daughter's age. He would never subject his baby into a life of scrutiny by the eyes of the public until he was really sure that she's ready for it. So until then, home tutor it is.

"Mister Stark. The next interviewee is here. Should I let him in?" Pepper's secretary's voice snapped him out from the musing. With a press of a button, Tony told the woman to let him come in.

So far, he had been through two prospective tutors for Adelaide, both have signed their NDAs but none of them have reached the genius and overprotective father's high standards. Hopefully, this one is much more competent. He didn't really want to stay in this place all day long.

The next interviewee was a man, looked around his mid 40's, tall, lanky and was wearing quality yet worn out clothes. Tony watched with a critical eye as the man stood in front of him slightly slouched. There was a hint of eyebags under the male's eyes as he scanned the small documents that could only be all the written proof of his competence.

"Remus John Lupin? Weird name." Tony mumbled as the man remained unmoving underneath the Billionaire's heavy gaze. The man—Lupin merely nods a small smile on the lips.

"Sit down." Tony gestured, his eyes never leaving the man. Tony has the give the man some credit, he's got some steel. Not everyone was able to stand calmly and engage the Tony Stark in a staring contest and not fold under the his critical eye.

"You signed the NDA correct?" he asks offhandedly. It was impossible to keep Adelaide's existence from the tutor and having them sign a strict NDA is the only thing that would avoid Adelaide's existence from shinning into light prematurely.

"Yes, Mister Stark. And I'm quite surprised to discover the reason for it though." Lupin replied. Tony hummed. British. Definitely some brownie point since that despite living in the American soil for almost a year now his daughter doesn't look like she's going to lose the British accent anytime soon. Plus, Lily was British. Hopefully though the man wasn't too privy with anything that he might discover about his little one though.

"Would that be a problem Mister Lupin? You are aware that even if you don't get the job you can't tattle to anyone about why you are in this room right?" He has taken all the necessary steps and procedures to keep this under wraps. Rhodey and surprisingly Coulson will lend a hand if the worst case happens.

"Of course not sir."

Tony held the man's gaze for a good minute before breaking contact. "Great. So tell me Mister Lupin. Why should I entrust my daughter's education to you?"

…

* * *

"What's taking Adelaide so long?" Pepper muttered as he checked her wrist watch for the umpth time. It's been fifteen minutes since Adelaide told her that she was going to the restroom and there was still no sign of the little girl anywhere. Both she and Happy were waiting for the Stark heiress with the said girl's treacle tarts on hand.

"I'm going to check on her for a bit." Pepper stood up and quickly made her way towards the restroom. Her heartrate increased when she spied the 'out-of-order' sign hanging on the restroom's door.

"Where could Addy be?" she grabs a passing janitor and asked where is the next restroom was. The janitor told her that it was one the other side of the hall. Thanking the male, Pepper quickly dragged Happy towards the restroom. Panic steadily crept into the CEO's chest as they neared the restroom.

"Ma'am the door is locked." A strong feeling of dread rushed through her spine when they spotted water seeping through. Happy quickly picked up the situation and kicked the door open. But they weren't expecting the scene that greeted them.

Happy quickly backed away and called the security while Pepper remained rooted on the ground as she stared in horror at the sight in front of her. All the plumbing pipers were burst open, flooding the floor, the mirrors shattered and the cubicle doors smashed. She could feel her heart hammering against her chest as she slowly looked down and spots something on the flooded floor.

She felt her knees buckle as she reaches for the small item from the floor. She might have collapsed on the floor if she wasn't able to lean herself on the wall, eyes still wide as she stared at the item in her hands.

"Ma'am?"

Pepper couldn't breathe. No. This isn't happening. They were very careful! How could this happen?

"Ma'am?" Pepper looked up to the man and held out a familiar charm bracelet that was Tony gave to his daughter for her seventh birthday.

…

* * *

Tony let out a sigh of relief as he stepped out from Stark Industries. Remus Lupin was an interesting and intellectual character. Smart and professional enough to impress Tony enough. He possess enough knowledge and credibility to cater to Adelaide as well as the experience in tutoring to high profiled British personalities didn't hurt as well. Tony was somewhat reassured that the man would be discreet. Overall, he was satisfied. But ultimately, the final decision would solely be on Adelaide's hands. Even if Lupin is a capable candidate but his daughter ends up not liking him. Well… he can always find another or rather convince Pepper to let him take over his daughter's education.

Speaking of Adelaide and Pepper. Tony smirked. He idly wondered what the two most important person in his life is up right now. Surely Ria had enough seeing the all—American hero. Tony thought sarcastically. The genius father shook his head as his phone went off.

It was Pepper.

"Hey Pep! Great timing! I was just about—"

"Tony! Oh my God. Tony."

A strong sense of dread washed over the inventor as he picks up Pepper's distressed voice. He gripped his stark phone tightly as he listened to whatever his girlfriend has to say.

"Tony. She… She—Addy. Adelaide. Adelaide's gone! I…" He felt his throat tighten as he registers Pepper's words.

Adelaide.

Gone.

He felt like his knees were going to collapse right there. "I'll be right there." Tony snapped back and quickly took to his car where his armor was. It didn't took too long before the familiar red and gold was seen zooming past the sky.

…

* * *

"I told you! I got the good just tell me where to drop it and I'll bring it!"

"What do you mean you're pulling out?"

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to get her? She's close to Pepper Potts of Stark Industries. She'll worth millions!"

"I know! I don't give a damn and just give me the money and you'll get her!"

"Tony Stark? What does that have to do with anything? You know what? Just forget it. If you don't want her, I have another person to drop her off to. They'll probably pay me more than what you are going to give me for this shit." The man threw the small flip phone outside his car window and cursed.

His plan wasn't going to where it should go. He glanced at the unconscious girl sprawled but tied up on his backseat from the rearview mirror. He was supposed to drop her off to the child trafficking syndicate, cash in then bail out. But no. What was he going to do now? They just have to pull out. His mind was running crazy, the deed was done and he's pretty sure that Potts is aware and raising chaos for this unknown girl. It made him wonder just who the fuck is this girl that has the SI's CEO eating out of her hand? He looked at the girl again as his mind made a quick flashback to what happened in the bathroom. Exploded plumping? Shattered mirror? Just what is this girl? Madam B would know what to do with this kid. The man shook his head and slammed his feet on the gas and speed way. He shouldn't think too much about this anymore. Once he reach the extracting point, this girl would be out of his hands and would be filled with money. He just hope that that crazy bitch would pay him handsomely for this little freak.

…

* * *

"Tony! Oh God Tony!" Tony's head snapped towards Pepper as his armor quickly detangles themselves away from his body. He quickly moved towards the woman and caught her as she threw herself into him.

"Tony I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I… I… Oh God. Adelaide." She sobbed, clinging into Tony desperately. Tony's eyes were made of stone, jaws clenched as his took in the surroundings. The museum had been cleared and closed as Happy was in deep discussion with the head of security of the place.

"Sir. You'll want to see this." Happy intoned as Tony and Pepper quickly went around to see the security feed of the bathroom where Adelaide was in.

Tony's eyes were glued on the screen as they watched the sprinting form of the youngest stark before she disappeared on from the feed. Then out of the nowhere, another person. A man appeared and started looking around before entering the bathroom. Tony was furious, he barks at the security to rewind back and zoom in so that he could see his daughter's abductor's face.

"Fucking bastard." He hisses, eyes narrowing at the balding male that was on the screen.

"The restroom was destroyed sir. The pluming, the mirrors even the cubicle were destroyed." There was a knowing look in Happy's eyes that Tony recognized. It was Adelaide, whomever it was dared laid their filthy hands on his daughter had not had escaped unscathed. He looked at the distraught Pepper and sighed. "Pepper. As much as I want to yell at you and everyone else here. Let me ask you one question. Did you find her earrings on the floor? Not just her bracelet?" Tony's tone was sharp, he wasn't going to tolerate any bullshit right now. Not when his daughter is in danger. Fuck this shit. How could this happened? They were careful. Happy wasn't the only security detail that they had. Fuck!

"She was wearing them. She never takes them off. I only found her bracelet."

Tony let out a long suffering sigh. He looked at both Pepper and Happy. A look of determination set in his dark eyes as he pursed his lips.

"Finish up here and meet me at home. Don't let the media get the wind of this you got me?" He didn't wait for their reply before he took off from the museum and flew back to Malibu, desperately hoping that Ria's earrings had not been damaged nor lost. It's the only way that he'll be able to find her.

"Please be safe love. I'll promise I'll get you back."

…

* * *

She woke up in darkness. A soft groan escaped her lips as she tried to right herself. She could feel something digging in her wrist as she tried to struggle. Where is she? What happened? Suddenly the events of what had happened slammed into her like a ton of bricks and she found herself in near panic. She blinked her eyes numerous times to adjust to the dark but to no avail. She couldn't see anything. A whimper escaped her lips when a loud bang jostled her.

"You awake little Miss? Sorry for tying you up but I don't want to take any chances of you doing the same with the bathroom."

Adelaide sobs, she screws her eyes shut ignoring the pain on her wrist where her binds were digging into her wrists.

"Don't worry you'll be out of hands soon enough. Someone is going to take you away and make a rich man. They'll know what to do with freaks like you."

Adelaide flinched, tears were rolling down her eyes as she tried to stop herself from making any noise. She couldn't do anything. She felt drained, confused and terrified.

 _'Daddy please help me.'_

…

* * *

"The man's name is Peter Pettigrew. English immigrant who is part of a human trafficking cartel in Los Angeles."

Tony's eyes snapped away from his computer screen and towards the familiar face of Coulson followed by Pepper. He threw Pepper a questioning look. "Pepper called me." The SHIELD Agent replied.

Tony let out a frustrated sigh as he glares at the mug shot of the said male. "Human Trafficking? This bastard is going to sell my daughter into the black market?! Fucking bastard."

"JARVIS update on the locating Ria. Find any leads?"

"I'm still scanning sir. Though the last signal was found on the west side of Death Valley. The signal was then lost. Miss Stark must have been in high distress that her ability had tampered with her earring GPS sir."

Tony closed his eyes and let out another sigh. "Keep on scanning J, if you spots another signal even a slightest one inform me ASAP."

"Of course sir."

He looked at Agent Phil who had adopted a pensive look. "I don't know if I can ask you for help with this."

"I don't think I would be able to help without risking SHIELD of finding out about Adelaide."

"Right now? I don't give a flying fuck if old pirate eye finds out if it means she'll be home safe and with me."

…

* * *

The next time Adelaide came to, she was blindfolded and was still tied up. But she could see some light before her blindfold meaning she wasn't locked in a room anymore. Her breath hitched when she heard heavy steps. Heavy steps that strongly reminded her of Vernon's own. Adelaide bit her lip, not wanting to make any noise.

"Is this her?" Adelaide bit her lips more. The voice was from a woman, it was soft but there was something unsettling in them. For the umpth time since she found herself here, her heart had begun to race once again. This time, she could feel the familiar warmth in her gut, the same sensation that she would feel whenever her ability would act up.

"Yes. I saw it with my own eyes. The plumbing exploded as well as the mirrors and cubicles." It was the man who took her, she could feel her eye stinging in tears. What do they want with her?

"We'll see. I need to see proof of else Greg won't believe it." The woman muttered before suddenly she felt herself being lifted and her blindfold taken away. Adelaide hisses softly when the light hit her eyes suddenly. She kept them closed before she felt a hand around her face, tugging her to face them and forcing her eyes to open. Emerald eyes met dark grey ones, she bit her lip when the woman's nails dug into her cheeks painfully.

"My… what a lovely face." Adelaide stared fearfully at the woman. She was beautiful but her eyes held nothing but malice that made her feel terrified and anxious.

"Please. Let me go." She whimpered, tears once again escaped from her eyes as she tried to struggle from her binds. The woman only smiled at her before letting her face go.

The woman signaled for something and suddenly there was something strapped in her feet. She hadn't realized that she was barefooted. She looked at the wired that extends from the straps and took a second to recognize them. Her eyes darted up to the woman who has looking at her sadistically. "You said, she made those explode because she was in distress?"

"Yes Ma'am. No doubt about it."

The woman grins before she nods. And suddenly she felt her body stiffen, a pained scream escaped her lips. And just like that the sensation of electricity running through her was gone. Adelaide wailed, her body shivering from the shock. She could feel the warmth in her gut getting stronger and stronger. And then she felt the shock again. Her body arched from pain as another scream escaped her lips. This time the warmth from the gut grew bigger and suddenly the wires from her feet exploded and pure energy poured out from her throwing the woman and her abduction to the wall.

Adelaide pants, she opened her eyes and saw the room was completely destroyed, she noticed the man was passed out on the ground and woman. The woman looked at her like she had struck gold. She quickly reaches for something in her clothes—a gun and aimed it at her. Adelaide's eyes widened when the gun went off just as the warmth in her body once again acted up and she felt herself being squeezed into tight tube.

…

* * *

"Sir. Miss Stark's signal has been spotted in Bluff Park 5 seconds ago."

Tony's head snapped towards the screen of his computer, bloodshot eyes zeroing on the red signal that was his daughter. "Ready Mark IV, J. I'm going in. Inform Miss Potts and Happy." The billionaire didn't waste any more time and quickly suited up. Adelaide had been missing for almost 24 hours, and Tony had felt useless. They couldn't find any signal because of his daughter's abilities and he had been restless.

He flew for a few seconds before he landed on the deserted park. It was 2am in the morning and he doubted anyone was there. Releasing his helmet he quickly looked around, eyes taking everything as he went to where the signal was.

"Adelaide!" Fuck he could feel his eyes stinging with tears. Where is she?

"Adelaide!" he calls again, he eyes at the signal and found himself standing near the pond before the bushes. He calls again and finally spots something or rather someone leaning on the tree near the playground.

He sprinted towards the figure and saw Adelaide. She was looking at him with teary eyes, body slightly shaking. "Daddy…"

Tony let out a relief sigh as he quickly picked up his little and held her close. "Oh Adelaide." The little girl quickly wrapped her arms around his neck clinging to him like her life depended on her. He soothes her, hid armored hand gently rubbing her back as she clung to him crying.

"It's okay… It's okay… You're safe love. Daddy's got you."

* * *

To be continued.

Hello everyone! It's been what? Two years? I'm so sorry for keeping everyone waiting for so long. But things had been hard in my part. I'm working full time now. 10 hours a day, 7 days a week. I just didn't have the muse in writing any of my stories. But after watching Infinity War my muse came back long enough for me to write this in one sitting.

Thank you everyone who had been patiently waiting for this update! I love you guys. As for the next update. I'm not sure when. But I'm hoping it won't last this long. I'll be updating my other MCU/HP as well if my time and health permits me to. So until then! I hope you enjoyed this. Please drop you thoughts and comments for this chapter if you want as well! I love hearing from my readers!

Until the next update (hopefully not too long)!

Stolideux


End file.
